Espiritu de Fuego
by The Chaos Writer
Summary: Con su mision en el mundo ninja concluida, Naruto se abre paso a una nueva aventura ante el llamado inesperado de una potente criatura. Con sus padres como apoyo comienza una nueva vida, nueva etapa y nuevos objetivos. Naruto/Rika
1. Prologo

**-Espíritu de Fuego-  
><strong>**Prologo**

"Te… lo dije… ¿verdad?" respondía Naruto tirado en el suelo. Tenia varias heridas de gravedad en su cuerpo, pero aun con eso mostraba un sonrisa de satisfacción. Había parado a Tobi, mientras que los lideres de las cinco grandes naciones habían derrotado a Madara y a Kabuto con un nuevo ideal de unión en el mundo, un ideal que derribaría el actual sistema shinobi otorgándole al mundo la paz que tanto habían buscado Jiraiya, Minato y Nagato. Por otro lado, se veía el motivo actual del estado del rubio.

La batalla final contra Sasuke había terminado, era tal y como lo predijo. Ambos morían, con el rubio soportando todo el odio de Sasuke sobre sus hombros. Finalmente ambos se irían al mas allá, no como un Uchiha, no como un Jinchuriki, simplemente como dos humanos.

"Tsk… no es como… si me importara…" Respondió Sasuke, igualmente dañado e igualmente derribado. Aunque sus palabras eran más que nada para aparentar un disimulado 'Gracias' de su parte. Esto era obvio para el rubio. "…supongo que ya podemos descansar."

"Si… merecemos un descanso." Agrego divertido, Naruto. "Siempre soñé con ser Hokage… pero… supongo que ya no será necesario… con estos nuevos tiempos de paz." La idea de haber alcanzado todo lo que habían puesto sobre sus hombros, era como si en verdad se sintiera más ligero. "Solo lamento no poder… verla, ver el resultado…" El rubio espero alguna respuesta del joven que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de distancia por algunos segundos. Dudoso volteo su cabeza en su dirección, cosa que dolía como el infierno.

Pero la vista, lo hizo valer la pena. Ahí reposaba el último Uchiha sin vida con una sonrisa verdadera y sincera. Carente de todo odio y resentimiento, con toda la carga de su clan levantada de sus hombros, para ser finalmente libre.

Naruto no lloro por ello, al contrario, su amigo finalmente estaba en paz. "Supongo que ahora es mi turno…" El rubio cerró sus ojos para ir por última vez frente a la jaula en su interior. "…creo que es tiempo de terminar con esto. Con todo esto ya terminado creo que te has ganado tu libertad, Kurama." Lentamente se acercó a la jaula para utilizar su llave y abrirla. "…eres libre."

"Naruto…" murmuro el zorro.

"Vamos, no me vengas con sentimentalismos a estas alturas. Ya no serás un arma, no para un mundo que no los necesita." Confeso el rubio. "Que te vaya bien, Kurama." En el exterior el sello en su estomago resplandeció con una gran fuerza, como un pilar asomándose en lo alto del cielo. De aquella luz surgió una vez más el Kyubi no Yoko, libre de cualquier atadura. Su yo anterior se hubiera marchado para atacar el pueblo del muchacho instintivamente, pero ahora…

"_Adiós Kurama…_"

Ensanchando sus ojos ante la voz que trajo la brisa, el zorro se volteo mirando hacia abajo donde el rubio se encontraba. Con una de sus sonrisas famosas Uzumaki Naruto se mostraba sin vida. El zorro suspiro, y se iba acercar un poco más, pero antes de dar un paso dos personas se interpusieron en su camino.

"¡No des un paso más!" Grito Kakashi demostrando un Raikiri en ambas manos, mientras cubría a su estudiante restante revisando a los dos cuerpos. El zorro a su sorpresa no se movió. "¡Sakura! ¿Estado?" Los sollozos fueron toda la respuesta que necesitaba. "Kyubi…" gruño el ninja.

"Él lo ha hecho…" Indico la voz profunda en respuesta, ignorando el gruñido amenazante del ninja. "…ha vencido a la cadena del odio…" La voz se oía tranquila y tal vez con una indirecta de pena encubierta, mucho a diferencia de lo que espero que fuera el _supuesto_ demonio zorro. "…y no tengo intenciones de negar sus deseos. Uzumaki Naruto es el único humano al que puedo llamar… amigo." Confeso mirando atentamente el cuerpo del rubio.

"Mis respetos, Uzumaki Naruto." El zorro, a la sorpresa mayor de Sakura y Kakashi, se reverencio ante el cuerpo pelirrubio. "Espero que en donde quiera que estés, tu luz jamás se extinga. Desde ahora en adelante tomare tu misión y velare por la paz en este mundo." Kurama se volteo lentamente con las intenciones de alejarse. "Aprecien sus recuerdos junto a él, Konoha-nin. Humanos así no aparecen seguido, no desde Rokudo Sennin."

Kakashi y Sakura observaron al zorro alejarse para perderse entre las montañas. Finalmente dirigieron sus miradas al fallecido salvador del mundo. La celebración por la victoria y el luto se llevaría desde ahora en adelante, y el golpe de la muerte de Naruto sacudiría a todo el mundo. Pero jamás seria olvidada…

…después de todo posteriormente se le conocería como _La leyenda de Uzumaki Naruto._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_...tan ligero…_"

Naruto flotaba en un espacio indeterminado rodeado de luz, la sensación de bienestar y libertad le llenaba completamente. Nada le ataba, ningún sueño, promesa o amargura. Había vivido una vida plena, corta, pero plena, sin arrepentimientos. Abrió los ojos para observar la infinidad de azul brillante, una vista espectacular y a la cual no se cansaría jamás de ver. Pero de pronto se sintió cansado. Sin oponer resistencia, Naruto cerró sus ojos dispuesto a adentrarse en lo ancho de este aparente infinito.

"…finalmente… puedo descansar."

"**Uzumaki Naruto…**" La voz profunda le hizo saltar ante la impresión. "**…has tomado por completo mi atención este ultimo tiempo.**"

El rubio, que casi se entregaba al vacío infinito, buscó el origen a sus alrededores. Pronto un destello apareció y en ondulaciones serpenteo flotando un ser completamente desconocido. Su tamaño era infinitamente mayor al del Kyubi no Yoko. Su cuerpo parecía hecho de los elementos mismos, atados por una cadena, mientras que la única corporeidad oficial era la coraza azul en su cabeza, adornado de varios rayos amarillos, y un cuerno de diamante justo en el centro. Su característica más notable era la larga barba que caía bajo aquella coraza.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Cuestiono bruscamente el ex shinobi.

"**Mi nombre es Chinlongmon, una de las cuatro Bestias Sagradas del Digimundo.**" Proclamó el ser supremo.

Naruto miraba al ser completamente estupefacto, sin saber que otra cosa decir. Aquellas dos preguntas fueron instigadas por el instinto y el miedo, lo demás era algo que carecía completamente. Igualmente se sentía completamente indefenso ante tal poder. Algo le decía que un poder como el del Kyubi seria simplemente un comentario al margen para alguien así.

"**No tienes razón para temerme, humano.**" Explico el ser superior. "**Si vine hasta aquí, fue para darte una nueva oportunidad.**"

"¿O-oportunidad?" pregunto curioso.

"**Pude ver que completaste tus objetivos en la vida. Objetivos que son muy valiosos y mucho más altos en la escala de un humano promedio, pero al mismo tiempo no son los que deberías realmente desear.**" Con esto último había perdido totalmente la comprensión el rubio de Konoha. "**¿Qué hay sobre vivir? ¿Sobre ti mismo?**"

"¿Sobre mi?" cuestiono inicialmente, pero luego sonrió. "No me importa realmente. Es decir, claro, me hubiera gustado salir con Sakura-chan y…" Se sonrojo realmente pensando en lo último. "…tener una familia junto a ella. Pero lo que importó es que ella vivirá para tenerla, así como todos mis amigos. Con solo eso me hace realmente feliz. Ellos, sus familias y sus hijos gozaran de la paz que yo, papá, Ero-sennin y Nagato deseamos tanto."

"…**y si te dijera que te puedo dar esa oportunidad.**" Agrego misteriosamente.

"¿A que te refieres?" Era la segunda vez que escuchaba aquello. "¿Me puedes regresar a mi hogar?"

"**Lamentablemente no, pero te puedo ofrecer un nueva oportunidad para crear un nuevo hogar para ti. Todo dependiendo, claro, si mantienes tu determinación como hasta ahora. ¿Te crees capaz?**" Pregunto con desafío Chinlongmon en su voz.

Naruto en esta ocasión no titubeo. "¿Qué es lo que deseas a cambio?" Cuestiono con velocidad y con un gran seño en su mirada. Si algo había entendido desde hace mucho tiempo es que nada en esta vida es fácil, o muerte, y seguramente esto no seria la excepción.

"**Algo que creo que nos beneficiaria a ambos. Lo que deseo es que utilices tu poder…**" Naruto miro con gran sorpresa la intención de Chinlongmon. "**No es el Kyubi o tu fuerza física lo que deseo. Es el poder detrás a ello, lo que hizo que me interesase en ti en primer lugar. La voluntad de no rendirse nunca, la de dar esperanza a quien toque tu fuego. O lo que en tu hogar llaman **_**La Voluntad de Fuego**_**.**" Explicó con seriedad. "**Detecto que se aproximan tiempos oscuros, no solo a mi mundo, sino a todos, incluyendo al de tu procedencia…**"

"¡Konoha!" grito Naruto alarmado.

"**Debe ser detenido antes de que gane toda su fuerza o de lo contrario nada podrá detenerlo, ni siquiera yo o mis hermanos.**" Los detalles de Chinlongmon le estaban espantando. En estos momentos podía tener una remota idea de lo poderoso que era Chinlongmon. Si sus hermanos eran tan poderosos como él y aun sintiera peligro, significaba que lo que iban a afrontar era un poder que no podía dimensionar. Pensar en algo así realmente le aterraba.

"Si Konoha corre peligro, si mi mundo corre peligro, vivo o muerto debo protegerlos. ¡Bien Chinlongmon! ¡Luchare una última vez! ¡Dattebayo!" Aseguro con gran convicción.

"**¡Bien Uzumaki Naruto! ¡Prepárate!**" Uno de los orbes que rodeaban a Chinlongmon salió de su trayectoria para posicionarse sobre Naruto. Con suavidad dejo caer su poder sobre el actual aspecto incorpóreo del rubio. Una extraña cadena plana resplandeciente comenzó a rodear a Naruto, lo que finalmente le envolvió por completo. Este podía sentir un extraño hormigueo por todo su cuerpo mientras se perdía entre la luz. Finalmente este evento llego a su fin al terminar su traspaso de energía y el orbe regreso a su orbita normal. "**He logrado reconstruir tu cuerpo, lamentablemente no a la perfección…**"

Naruto abrió los ojos. Por alguna razón se sentía más pequeño de lo usual, notó que llevaba cierta vestimenta familiar. "¿Eh?" Se reviso por completo, esta era la misma ropa que llevo durante sus primeros días como Genin hasta el entrenamiento con Jiraiya; y lo que era peor: ¡Tenia la misma apariencia! "¿Qué me has hecho? ¡Tengo doce años de nuevo!"

"**En realidad, en el sistema de tiempo humano tienes once.**" La simple respuesta fue como una estaca en su corazón. "**A fin de mantener alto tu nivel de poder tuve que resetear tu sistema biológico para que no existiera degradación en tu estructura. Mi poder no es suficiente para reconstruirte, igualmente debo sacrificar algo tuyo: en tu caso puede ser tu poder interior, a lo que ustedes le llaman chakra o en este caso tu edad. De haber mantenido ambos, hubieras terminado con articulaciones equivalentes a las de un humano en edad avanzada.**"

Naruto trago, eso en verdad hubiera sido desagradable.

"**Ahora solo un detalle. Mientras espero grandes cosas, igualmente necesitaras un guía en tu viaje. Igualmente quiero demostrar que mis intenciones no son de otra naturaleza.**" A diferencia de la vez anterior, dos orbes fueron los que salieron de su orbita, situándose entre él y Chinlongmon. La extraña cadena surgió de ambos orbes girando en espiral, para luego comprimirse dando estructura a dos cuerpos. Cuando la cadena se replegó a sus orbes correspondientes dejaron atrás a dos humanos.

El ninja miro fijamente ambos cuerpos. "_Es imposible…_"

"**Costo algo de trabajo localizarlos, al igual que contigo no pude recrear sus cuerpos sin sacrificar algo a cambio. En el caso de él tuve que sacrificar un poder que estaba sellado en su interior, oportunamente no era naturalmente suyo; debo asumir que aquella fue una de las causas de su muerte. Ella, en cambio, tuve que sacrificar gran parte de su poder interno para mantenerla en su edad sin degradación.**" Las palabras de Chinlongmon casi no las escucho, estaba demasiado ocupado viendo a ambos.

Lentamente los dos humanos abrieron sus ojos, re acostumbrándose a la idea de tenerlos abiertos. "Mamá… Papá…" La voz repentina logro ser el catalizador para que lograran enfocar sus miradas en lo que tenían en frente. Un niño de unos once o doce años, patillas, ojos azules y cabello rubio.

"¿Naruto?" Replicaron sorprendidos, escuchando un coro dual. Miraron a un costado para encontrar la presencia del otro por primera vez en un largo tiempo.

"Kushina."

"Minato."

Oportunamente, Naruto fue quien decidió realizar el primer paso, abordando a ambos en un apretado abrazo, que a pesar de su completa estupefacción lograron corresponder con alegría y dicha. Una familia estaba reunida. Fueron escasos momentos los que tuvieron juntos en el pasado. Al inicio los tres solo tuvieron unos minutos juntos, lo que fue interrumpido por el ataque del Kyubi; después solo tendrían una oportunidad de verle individualmente: durante el brote de la novena cola y durante la apertura del sello respectivamente.

Eso agregaba solo más misterio a esta situación. ¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Por qué Naruto estaba menor a lo que recordaban? ¿Qué era este lugar?

"**Tanto como me gusta ver reuniones familiares, creo que eso puede esperar unos momentos**." La voz profunda a espalda de los dos adultos causo la reacción deseada. Kushina y Minato se voltearon encontrándose por primera vez ante la vista de tal gigantesco y poderoso ser. Instintivamente Kushina apretó a su hijo en su abrazo intentando guardarlo en su seguridad, mientras Minato pasó al frente en una posición de guardia.

Rápidamente Naruto se zafó del abrazo protector para saltar entre su padre y Chinlongmon. "¡Papá, espera! Él es quien nos reunió, se llama Chinlongmon." Interrumpió la mirada severa del Yondaime Hokage con la Bestia divina. "Él nos reunió y nos regreso a la vida."

"¿Regresar a la vida?" Interrumpió Kushina. "¿Tu estas muerto?"

Naruto sonrió tristemente al momento de ver las expresiones dolidas de sus padre. "El sacrificio era necesario para salvar el mundo. Logre encontrar el camino a la paz verdadera y logre salvar a mi amigo de la interminable cadena del odio. Es verdad que morí en el proceso, pero ahora existe una paz que puede durar."

"Pero Naruto… tenias a penas dieciséis años, tenias toda tu vida por delante." Reclamo en esta ocasión su padre.

"No tengo arrepentimientos, hice lo que creí correcto. Entre toda la gente creo que ustedes son los que deberían entenderme mejor." Ante esas palabras ambos adultos evitaron la mirada del rubio en vergüenza. ¿Qué derecho tenían ellos de recriminar la acción de su hijo, cuando ellos mismos habían hecho exactamente lo mismo en su lugar? "Pero ahora Chinlongmon ha ofrecido una nueva oportunidad a cambio con algo que debo hacer." Kushina finalmente tuvo el valor de mirar los ojos de su hijo, para encontrar una mirada no diferente a la de Minato cuando estaba en _Modo Hokage_. "Konoha peligrara una vez más si no le ayudo, así como muchos otros mundos."

"**Sé que la voluntad de Naruto es fuerte, lo atestigüe. Su hijo posee una habilidad increíble y mientras creo que existen personas en ese mundo que pueden salvarlo, me gustaría llevar la guía de Naruto ahí para asegurar la victoria.**" Hablo Chinlongmon con gran sabiduría. "**Pero así como los salvadores de aquel mundo necesitan la guía de su hijo, el mismo guía debe tener alguna ayuda en su camino: Ustedes.**"

El silencio provocado como un gigantesco bloque de hielo gobernó en lo que podrían haber sido minutos, mientras el Hokage anterior y esposa analizaban la nueva situación a la que fueron presentados. "Entonces, ¿Cuál es la situación?" Pregunto Minato.

"**No puedo hablar mucho de ello, pero la misión de Naruto es una muy concisa. Del resultado de ella se decidiría el destino de todo.**" Tal parecía que la intención del ser poderoso era crear una tensión en el ambiente, lográndolo con honores. "**Debes proteger a la Digientelequia.**"

"¿Digientelequia? ¡Espere un momento'ttebayo! ¿Qué es eso de Digientelequia o Digimundo?" Exigió el rubio bastante confuso.

"**Supongo que es justo que comencemos por el principio. Te dije que yo venia de otro mundo al que comúnmente denominamos como Digimundo o Mundo Digital**" Comenzó el dios. "**Esto no es más que una creación en paralelo a otro mundo al que denominamos como Mudo Humano. No es como al que ustedes proceden. Aquí la tecnología ha avanzado mucho, como consecuencia de ello se creo este mundo en las propias redes digitales en un intento de crear inteligencia artificial. Lo lograron y posteriormente seguimos adelante sin su ayuda. Aquellos seres y lo que soy se les llama: Digimon, Monstruos Digitales.**" La familia Uzumaki-Namikaze escuchaba atenta el relato del ser supremo, casi como si se tratara de un libro. "**Avanzamos, nos hicimos más fuertes, evolucionamos… Digievolucionamos.**" Pareció que la gran bestia sagrada resalto aquella palabra.

"**Mientras nosotros prosperamos, nuestros creadores parecieron olvidarnos mientras otros comenzaron a utilizar nuestras diversas formas como entretención para los niños. Estos se vieron rápidamente atraídos, llegando a ser muy populares en todo el mundo, en especial el juego de cartas.**" Eso último en verdad llamo la atención de la familia. "**Pero finalmente nos veremos forzados a encontrarnos con los humanos y mientras puede funcionar para gran ayuda mutua, igualmente puede crear una gran destrucción.**"

"**Con esto inicio el polémico encuentro entre humanos y Digimon. Muchos están a favor y otros en contra, incluso dividiéndonos a nosotros, las bestias sagradas.**" Con esto ultimo provocó finalmente la interrupción de uno de los oyentes, el menor de ellos.

"¿Cómo pueden estar en contra unos con otros?" Se intrigo Naruto.

"**Eso se debe a la capacidad de Digievolucionar. Es posible alcanzar otro tipo de Evoluciones en compañía de humanos e incluso pueden fomentar la aceleración de ello, ya que los mismos sentimientos y deseos del humano pueden incrementar nuestro poder. A esta conexión entre humanos y Digimon le llamamos Tamers: Un humano domador de Digimon. Es contra ello por lo que luchan ambos bandos, por eso algunos han alcanzado la idea de matar a toda la humanidad. Y pese a esta división, nuestro enemigo ha tomado partido, un enemigo que acabara con toda la realidad si no se detiene.**" La familia recién reunida miro en horror estos hechos.

"¿Qué seria este ser tan poderoso?" pregunto Minato.

"**Se le llama D-Reaper. Originalmente era un programa diseñado para borrar errores de programa, pero en algún punto tuvo una mutación lo que desato su insaciable hambre de borrar todo lo que toque. Su objetivo final es obtener la Digientelequia.**" Mientras que Kushina y Naruto escucharon impresionados por el temor del Digimon, Minato había ensanchado sus ojos en horror puro. "**Veo que ya lo entendiste, humano.**" Implico Chinlongmon al ver la expresión del Yondaime Hokage.

"Si, y debo decir que es horrible." Contesto a sorpresa completa de su esposa e hijo.

"¿Qué significa, Minato-kun?" pregunto la pelirroja.

"Según lo que dijo Chinlongmon, los Digimon pueden ir del este Mundo Digital al Mundo Humano, tomando una forma física. Si por algún motivo este programa aprendiera a realizar lo mismo, seria capaz de viajar de mundo en mundo, extendiendo su poder y borrando toda realidad." Naruto trago ante tal explicación. "Pero eso depende de que sea lo que llamas Digientelequia."

"**En efecto, eres muy listo humano. La Digientelequia es el poder en si mismo de la Digievolucion.**"

"Si este D-Reaper obtuviera aquello tendría la facultad de hacerse más poderoso." Concluyo rápidamente Minato.

"**Como un plan de respaldo le dimos forma Digimon a la Digientelequia. Ahora, aquí es donde el plan de las Bestias Sagradas difiere. Yo tengo la intención de mantenerlo alejado y seguro en el mundo humano, mientras que los demás planean usarlo para su propio beneficio y fortalecer a sus súbditos.**" Iba a seguir, pero una vez más fue interrumpido por el Hokage presente.

"De esa manera planea enfrentar a este enemigo." Chinlongmon asintió sorprendido, incluso aquel humano se demostraba a cada segundo más inteligente de lo que esperaba. "Pero de hacerlo, si llegara a caer en manos de él ninguna evolución los salvaría."

"**Ese es exactamente mi punto. Entonces, necesito a Naruto en el Mundo Humano para que proteja a la Digientelequia y guie a los Tamers que irán despertando. Ellos serán la clave para la victoria.**" Chinlongmon poso sus ojos sobre el rubio menor. "**Una vez terminada tu misión, tu y tus padres podrán seguir con la vida que se construyan en aquel mundo. ¿Están interesados?**"

La familia Namikaze-Uzumaki estaba impactada por esta revelación. Naruto quito sus ojos de la vista a Chinlongmon, para mirar a sus padres. "Mamá, Papá… ¿Están de acuerdo?"

Ellos estaban en un breve lapso de sobrecarga. Recordaban el momento de su sacrificio por su hijo y recordaban los breves momentos que pudieron pasar a su lado durante sus duras pruebas, ya sea con Nagato o con el entrenamiento de Jinchuriki. Habían pensado que la vida era injusta, que jamás se les dio la dicha de compartir correctamente como familia junto a su hijo, y repentinamente, luego de que la familia completa hubiera muerto les ofrecían la oportunidad que nunca tuvieron.

"Por supuesto hijo." Fue la respuesta unánime de ambos padres. "Dattebane…" Fue lo agregado involuntariamente por la madre del muchacho. Los tres rieron juntos para luego mirar a Chinlongmon. "Estamos con nuestro hijo y estaríamos más que felices de acompañarle en esta nueva aventura." Naruto derramo lágrimas al escuchar decir aquello a su padre. Al ver esto Kushina le abrazo por la espalda, transmitiéndole seguridad y cariño, una sensación que rara vez había sentido en el pasado.

"**Excelente… ayuden y guíenle con sabiduría, el destino de todos los mundos depende de ello.**" Respondió severamente el gran ser, seguido a esto enfoco su mirada al rubio que se encontraban en los cómodos brazos de su madre. "**Pero antes, estoy consiente de tus habilidades ninja. Pero lamento decir que enfrentaras peligros mayores a las capacidades a las que un ninja. Tanto como odie decirlo, Digimon de distintos tipos y habilidades intentaran impedir tu deber y mientras puedas defenderte con aquellos que son de bajo nivel de Digievolucion, no serás capaz de enfrentar uno de mayores habilidades**." Naruto miro cabizbajo aquello, ya no tenia al Kyubi dentro de él, no era tan fuerte.

Chinlongmon pareció notar el dilema del rubio. "**No debes caer en la desesperación. Inicialmente había pensado en darte un camarada Digimon para ser un Tamer, pero creo que alguien como tu no se quedaría de brazos cruzados al ver a su Digimon luchar solo. Entonces encontré una solución más adecuada.**" Durante este relato la mirada de Naruto cambio alternadamente desde duda a alegría, luego decepción y finalmente gran curiosidad. "**Hace mucho tiempo existieron Diez Digimon que salvaron el Mundo Digital de una terrible amenaza. Una vez vencida dicha amenaza, ellos crearon los Espíritus Digitales o DigiSpirit guardando su fuerza en su interior. Cada uno de ellos creo dos, uno humano y uno bestia respectivamente, con la esperanza que en un futuro cuando fuera necesario contaran con sus habilidades.**"

"¿Espíritus Digimon?" Repitió incrédulo el rubio menor.

"**Así es, por ello creo que esta es la ocasión para que utilices el mas adecuado acorde a tu **_**Voluntad de Fuego.**_" Comento misteriosamente. Dicho esto uno de los orbes de Chinlongmon comenzó a brillar en un color rojo intenso, lo que finalmente lanzó dos estelas del mismo color e intensidad, las cuales se detuvieron frente al rubio. Cuando la luz desapareció se revelaron dos estatuillas pequeñas. "**Estos son los DigiSpirit del Guerrero Legendario del Fuego: Agunimon, el DigiSpirit Humano y BurningGreymon, el DigiSpirit Bestia.**"

Por segunda vez los DigiSpirit emitieron una luz la cual se unió justo en el centro, formando un aparato bastante extraño. Al terminar este proceso, ambos DigiSpirit se integraron al extraño dispositivo. "**Ese es tu Digivice, D-Tector. Con él podrás hacer uso de los DigiSpirit y Digievolucionar.**" Naruto tomo el extraño aparato de color rojo y negro, con una pequeña pantalla en la parte superior y tres botones. "**Creo que ya es tiempo…**"

Fue un movimiento repentino por parte del Digimon Sagrado. Los tres cuerpos de los humanos que flotaban en el espacio comenzaron a brillar, para ser jalados por una fuerza extranjera. "**Recuerda Uzumaki Naruto: Tu determinación será la clave para vencer. De los sentimientos nace la determinación, de la determinación nace el deseo, y del deseo nace la Digievolucion.**" Con aquellas últimas palabras, la familia dejo de escuchar al ser supremo adentrándose en lo profundo de la infinidad.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Minato fue el primero en abrir sus ojos y su primer instinto fue localizar a su familia, no los iba a perder nuevamente. Aunque fue una angustia pasajera, Kushina y Naruto estaban igualmente inconscientes a escasos centímetros suyos. Entre los dos, les sacudió suavemente para despertarles. Kushina lo hizo con un leve quejido, mientras Naruto se negaba, "Arg… no, quiero mas miso ramen por favor." Suplico entre sueños, ambos padres sonrieron al escuchar aquello.

"Aunque igualmente sea tentado a un buen plato de ramen, creo que este no es el mejor momento Naruto." El rubio con patillas abrió sus ojos torpemente, desorientado de sus alrededores. "Bienvenido, hijo." Comento su padre.

"¡Papá! ¡Mamá!" grito lanzándose una vez mas contra sus padres. Ya no era primera vez que lo hacia, pero sin duda era algo que iba a disfrutar acostumbrarse. La familia se quedo una vez más disfrutando de su reunión, en esta ocasión sin apuros.

"Creo que ya es suficiente por el momento. Deberíamos investigar este nuevo mundo y adaptarnos a él." Minato ayudo a Kushina y a Naruto a ponerse en pie, aunque al rubio le costó más trabajo. "¿Ocurre algo?" Pregunto preocupado.

"Nada, solo… siento mis extremidades muy pequeñas y todo lo veo muy grande'ttebayo." Se quejo el rubio acostumbrándose a la estatura de un niño de once años.

Kushina igualmente se levanto, sintiendo algo faltante. "Me siento más débil. Gran parte de mi chakra ya no esta…"

"Ahora que lo dices, yo no tengo el chakra del Kyubi sellado en mi interior." Indico Minato levantando su chaqueta azul de Jounin, revelando la carencia de su sello.

"Chinlongmon me explico que aquello fue necesario sacrificarlo para restaurar los cuerpos. En el caso de Papá fue el chakra de Kurama, en el caso de Mamá fue gran parte de sus reservas de chakra y en mi caso… esto." Naruto señalo su propio cuerpo encogido a once años. En esta ocasión tuvo la oportunidad de ver con más detalle los sucesos en su cuerpo: llevaba exactamente la misma vestimenta que tenía durante los meses iniciales como Genin, incluso llevaba la banda azul que le había regalado Iruka. Alarmado por este descubrimiento llevo su mano a su pecho por debajo de su chaqueta y camiseta, revelando bajo estas el viejo collar de Tsunade y del Shodai Hokage.

Las lágrimas no pudieron evitar salir de sus ojos al recordar las personas que había dejado atrás: Tsunade, Iruka, Sakura, Jiraiya, Kakashi y la lista seguía. No les volvería a ver. Antes de que pudiera pensar más fue rodeado por el calor familiar por tercera vez en este día.

"No te preocupes, Naruto. Les volverás a ver…" comento Kushina contra su oído.

"Si, mamá, pero les voy a extrañar." Dijo triste.

"Lo se, cariño, lo se." Se quedaron así unos segundos, hasta que Kushina se decidiera a hablar una vez más. "Ese collar se me hace familiar."

"Ese es el collar del Shodai Hokage, que posteriormente paso a ser de Tsunade." Informo Minato. "Debe ser un regalo muy preciado."

"Lo es, ella me lo dio…" Intento tranquilizar su respiración.

"Creo que deberíamos seguir con esta conversación más adelante." Intuyo Minato. "Por ahora tenemos que entender como funciona este nuevo mundo, y desde ahí comenzar con nuevos proyectos." Kushina asintió, gesto imitado por su hijo. "¿Se pueden mover?"

"Si." Respondió Kushina. "Sé que he perdido gran parte de mis reservas de chakra, pero aun debería tener la equivalente a la de un Chunin. El sigilo no será un problema." Sonrió la pelirroja.

"Yo..." Iba a dar un paso Naruto, pero aun se acostumbraba por lo que casi cae al suelo, pero fue interceptado por Minato. "…aun no me acostumbro a este cuerpo." Sonriendo, Minato se volteo poniéndose de espaldas. "¿Qué haces?"

"Sube, te llevare." Fue la simple respuesta de su padre. Naruto se subió, al inicio se sintió incomodo por el desconocimiento, pero rápidamente el calor de su padre le rodeo, igualando al calor que le otorgo su madre. "Vamos, es de noche, tenemos que aprovechar esta oportunidad para investigar y saber que hacer." Tanto Madre como Hijo asintieron mirando a sus alrededores, notando que no era un bosque, tan solo un parque rodeado por enormes construcciones. Eran edificios gigantescos.

"Chinlongmon no bromeaba con respecto a su tecnologia'dattebane." Concluyo sorprendida Kushina.

Asintiendo, con dos grandes saltos la pareja y el hijo comenzaron con el procedimiento hacia su nueva vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong>

**Admitire que estoy muerto de miedo por los resultados. Ultimamente he tenido muy buena racha de lecturas en mis historias y temo que este tentando demaciado a la suerte. Igualmente experimento algunas cosas. Primera vez que subo un fanfic a la seccion de crossovers y experimento con algo que ha llamado mucho mi atencion: las parejas de crossovers y debo decir que he encontrado realmente un gustillo al leerlo, llegando a tener favoritos.**

**Naruto/Erza Scarlet: Nuestra protagonista de Fairy Tail, pelirroja candente con una actitud que supera hasta la propia madre de Naruto. Por alguna razon ame leer historias de ambos juntos, tal vez porque ambos son verdadera dinamita juntos.**

**Naruto/Unchou Kan-u Naruto/Shiryu Chou-un: De Ikkitousen. Calientes, poderosas, calientes, habiles, calientes, inteligentes... ¿mencione calientes? Lamentablemente encontre solo una historia descente con Naruto interviniendo en los eventos de la serie Ikkitousen. Fue increible cada segundo.**

**Naruto/Yoruichi Naruto/Tier Halibel: De Bleach. En realidad hay muchas parejas mas de Bleach y admito que se volvio una de mis principales constantes en lecturas. Naruto ya sea como Hollow o como Shinigami, incluso como ninja/shinigami, es una combinacion con potencial inimaginable.**

**Naruto/Inner Moka: Rosaio+Vampiro. ¡Sennin Mode vs Vampireza! Los lei luchar, los lei conquistarse y ame cada segundo de ello. **

**Naruto/Rika: Digimon Tamers. Llegamos a uno de mis intereses no explotados. Puedo contar con los dedos que solo existen 4 fanfics buenos con esta increible pareja. Inicialmente no soportaba esta temporada de Digimon, ¿Por que? Simplemente odiaba al protagonista principal, lloraba, lloraba, lloraba y me dolia ver caer el esquema de lider de tal forma. Aunque Gallantmon sea un tema distinto, solo a la par de Wargreymon. Una vez dejado ese protagonista de lado me gustaban los personajes en especial Rika, quien al igual que Takato rompio con el esquema clasico de niña elegida solo que de forma superior. **

**Resientemente retome un poco del gustillo de Digimon gracias a cierto acontecimiento importante que va a suceder. No veo Digimon Cross Wars, pero por una fuente y cierto video en internet llamo mi atencion los capitulos recientes (Cap 68, escenas finales): Takuya, Taichi y Davis regresaran a la accion junto a Marcus y Takato (Solo por Gallantmon me interesa) asi que tendremos una Greymon massive party! Greymon, MetalGreymon, WarGreymon, BurningGreymon, KaiserGreymon, GeoGreymon, RizeGreymon, ShineGreymon. ¡Se me desasen los ojos de pensarlo! ¡Agumon WarpDigivols a Wagreymon! ¡HyperSpyrit Digivols a KaiserGreymon! ¡Evolucion Matrix! ¡Guilmon Digivols a Gallantmon! Waaaa! Me derrito de emocion! Mi sueño se realiza, años mas tarde!**

**Volviendo al tema de las parejas, realmente estoy tentado a hacer un harem de ellas (ignorando a Rika) insertandolas de forma creible en la trama de Naruto y tengo cierta trama desarrollada en mi mente incluyendo a Erza, Inner Moka, Kan-u, Chou-un y Tier. Pero tengo miedo de las reacciones de mis lectores. Por el momento solo mido el impacto con esta historia, si va bien, intentare con la otra. A su vez comenzare a actualizar otras historias para promocionar esta.**

**¿Que pensaron?  
>¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Dejo de perder el tiempo en esto?<br>¡Necesito sus opiniones!  
>...aunque sean suaves por favor...<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>V <strong>


	2. Capitulo 1

**-Espíritu de Fuego-  
><strong>**Capitulo 1: Tamer y Guerrero**

_~Seis meses más tarde~_

Naruto suspiro con desgano mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa. Era una de aquellas fincas tradicionales japonesas que habían conseguido escasamente hace unos días. Ciertamente no su primer hogar en este nuevo mundo, pero si el ultimo.

Su familia ya se logro asentar en este mundo. La primera semana se dedicaron a buscar toda la información disponible sobre este mundo descubriendo los diversos continentes, países e idiomas. Descubrieron que se encontraban en Japón y que por suerte usaban el mismo idioma que en su lugar de origen. La historia de la humanidad si era completamente distinta. El sistema ninja fue abolido hace cientos de años, otorgando un estilo de vida bastante diferente al humano promedio.

Una vez entendido esto, los primeros días se dedicaron a realizar misiones menores como contratistas. No asesinatos, pero si búsquedas o ciertas misiones que un detective privado normalmente haría. Incluso su padre trabajaría en algunas ocasiones con el sistema de orden de este lugar: la policía. Pero una vez ahorrado el dinero suficiente establecieron un negocio de ramen, mucha a la alegría de Naruto. Minato conocía la receta del ramen de Ichiraku y con el dinero ahorrado por las misiones decidieron que era la mejor opción.

El plan fue un éxito. Minato escogió estratégicamente el mejor lugar para establecer el negocio en la ciudad, mientras que ayudaba a la cocina con las grandiosas habilidades culinarias de Kushina. Todavía haría ciertas misiones, pero decidió dejar aquella vida de lado, no había reiniciado su vida para perderla una vez más en misiones peligrosas. En cambio era mucho más satisfactorio trabajar junto a su esposa en la cocina atendiendo a los clientes. En seis meses el negocio se incremento bastante y la mejor parte es que gracias una combinación de Henge no Jutsu y un par de Kage Bunshin no Jutsu lograban tener mano de obra completamente gratis.

Combinando este resultado con las habilidades de negocios demostradas por Minato, que incluían ciertas inversiones estratégicas en la bolsa de Tokio, se llego a esta pequeña finca tradicional japonesa en una zona residencial de Shinjuku. Era gracioso, Kushina al inicio deseo vivir en el barrio llamado Minato, pero el poseedor de este nombre se negó rotundamente a vivir en un lugar con su propio nombre. **[N/a: Tuve que informarme correctamente. Tokio esta dividido en 23 barrios, cada uno equivalente a una ciudad, y a su vez estos barrios están divididos en prefecturas. Digimon Tamers ocurre en Shinjuku, uno de los 23 barrios de Tokio, vecino a los barrios de Minato y Shibuya (les suena, Digimon 1 y 2)]]** Mucha a la diversión de Naruto.

Actualmente sus padres ya se habían marchado al negocio, llamado igualmente que su equivalente en Konoha: Ichiraku. No que no pasara tiempo con ellos. Todos los días su madre le haría el desayuno para pasarlo charlando junto a ella y su padre. Los últimos meses habían sido los mejores de toda su vida en ese aspecto. Igualmente tenía el gran honor de entrenar bajo la tutela del Yondaime Hokage al final del día, esa fue una de las razones por las cuales se habían mudado a este sector, había más espacio y privacidad para entrenar los días de semana. Mientras que cada cierto tiempo cerrarían la tienda para irse a entrenar a las montañas el ninjutsu y las técnicas mas avanzadas. Sorprendentemente sin el Kyubi en su interior su control de chakra se había disparado como un misil al punto de crear el Rasengan sin la necesidad de asistencia. Por el cambio de estatura lamentablemente perdió su Modo Sennin, tendría que acostumbrarse correctamente a su cuerpo antes de volver a usarlo. Y por ultimo aun no podía utilizar el Digivice que le otorgo Chinlongmon, era realmente frustrante.

Dejando ese tema de lado, los primeros meses la familia aprendió correctamente las costumbres de este nuevo mundo, incluyendo historia. Una vez pasado este periodo Naruto entro a la escuela, mucho a su horror. Como si la academia ninja no hubiera sido suficiente. Ahora tenia que pasar de grado. Por supuesto no le iba mal, no desde que aprendió el truco de los Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, eso le permitió mantenerse entre los mejores sin problemas. Igualmente sus padres se encargaron de que no usara ese mismo método para escaparse de clases y lo triste era que realmente sonaba tentador dejar un Kage Bunshin en su lugar todos los días.

Igualmente al iniciar la escuela se encontró con la raíz de esta situación: el juego de cartas Digimon. Inmediatamente aprendió a como jugar comprando una baraja de cartas, posteriormente su padre le pidió que le enseñara. Obviamente había que conocer el terreno al que entraba y no existía mejor forma que un juego. Sobra decir que Minato absorbió el sistema de juego como una esponja, armando el mismo su propia baraja para enfrentar a la de Naruto.

El rubio menor era realmente bueno jugando debido a su estilo de juego poco convencional. Era caótico, casi como si en realidad jugara aleatoriamente. Pero aun bajo todo ese estilo, jamás le pudo ganar a su padre. Con el tiempo transcurrido Naruto comenzó a formar su baraja, mientras Minato tomo las cartas restantes. Debido a la buena economía por la que la familia pasaba, Naruto podía comprar grandes cantidades de cartas, las cuales Minato aprovechó bastante bien. Logrando crear una baraja solida con una estrategia que ni siquiera la habilidad caótica de su hijo pudiera derrotar. Aunque aun con una baraja prediseñada que vendían en tiendas el rubio mayor era capaz de ganarle. No cabía duda que Namikaze Minato era un genio.

Por los meses siguientes Naruto iría a centros de juego para probar sus habilidades, los jugadores eran potencialmente Tamers en un futuro y era algo que también aprovechaba de investigar. Nunca entro a torneos, solo juegos aleatorios buscando ganar experiencia mientras investigaba a los posibles Tamers; aunque que fuera divertido era un sobresueldo bien recibido.

Con todo esto en el pasado, Naruto le hecho llave a la puerta de la finca. Llevaba una chaqueta naranja con el símbolo Uzumaki en la espalda, camiseta azul y pantalones igualmente azules. Con chaqueta abierta dejaba ver en su cuello el collar de Tsunade y en su frente, a su mucha pena, no se encontraba su banda ninja, tan solo los mismos googles verdes que llevo durante su niñez. Seria extraño llevar algo así en este mundo.

Una vez cerrada comenzó su camino hacia la escuela. En realidad odiaba esto, seria tan simple saltar de edificio en edificio para llegar, no tardaría ni cinco minutos. En cambio tenía que caminar media hora para llegar. Era realmente aburrido. Dicho aburrimiento fue olvidado al ver una persona que salía de una finca vecina. Era una chica de su edad, delgada, de cabello castaño rojizo con dos pequeños mechones a ambos lados de su cara y un pequeño flequillo sobre la frente, vestía un uniforme escolar gris con falda lo que indicaba que iba a una escuela privada.

Ambos se congelaron al identificarse, iniciando lo que comenzó hace ya más de siete meses.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Llevaba unas tres semanas viniendo a este gigantesco establecimiento para jugar cartas. Regularmente venia unas dos o tres veces por semana enfrentando partidas aleatorias sin ningún torneo adherido, simplemente para jugar y entender. Por este breve tiempo había logrado ganar una reputación bastante rápido como _Tornado_. Su indetectable estrategia y estilo caótico le hacían un jugador impredecible, al punto de que quedo invicto desde que llego, venia y arrasaba con todo, sin contar las derrotas contra su padre en casa._

_Fue entonces cuando Naruto se paseaba por las mesas buscando algún oponente que la vio. Era una partida que se encontraba totalmente rodeada por personas, fuera lo que fuera lo que ocurriera ahí ganaba la atención rápidamente. Su curiosidad tomo lo mejor de él cuando se agregó al tumulto de personas, pasando sigilosamente entre las personas, tan solo para llegar justo al momento final del encuentro. La muchacha era la ganadora._

"_Por supuesto que ella gano, por algo es la Reina Digimon." Comento uno de los jóvenes. Este comentario era repetido de distintas formas por los alrededores, al punto de entusiasmar a Naruto. Él siempre fue detrás de un buen reto y si ella ya era tan fuerte como decía, esto seria interesante._

"_¡Yo quiero ser el siguiente'ttebayo!" grito Naruto abriéndose paso ante la llamada Reina Digimon._

_Inmediatamente se creo una gran cantidad de murmullos y un cierto comentario llamo la atención de la muchacha recientemente desafiada. "Él es Tornado, desde que llego no ha perdido un encuentro." Comento una voz, lo que hizo a la muchacha sonreír._

"_Bien…" Afirmo con una casi perfecta cara neutra._

_Ambos prepararon sus juegos y comenzaron mientras el resto observo con detalle el desarrollo. Normalmente la aclamada Reina Digimon tardaría en despachar a un oponente alrededor de cinco minutos, algunos de los que estaban a nivel superior diez a quince minutos a lo más. Pero lo que ocurría aquí no era natural: cinco minutos pasaron, luego diez, quince, veinte, llegando hasta la media hora donde el resultado sorprendente había llegado._

_Naruto gano. _

_Los observadores, así como la llamada Reina Digimon miraron incrédulos por unos segundos, siendo interrumpido por Naruto. "Fue un divertido encuentro, espero que podamos hacerlo otra vez…" Pareció que por mas intentaba el silencio no se iba. "Por cierto, mi nombres Uzumaki Naruto, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?" _

"_¡Exijo una revancha!" grito la Reina Digimon._

"_¿Eh?" El rubio miro sorprendido. Podía ver el orgullo y su fuerza ardiendo en sus ojos purpuras notando que esto en verdad esto no era un simple juego de cartas para ella. "Si no hay remedio…" Naruto sonrió con determinación antes de reordenar una vez más sus cartas. "… tan solo quisiera saber tu nombre, en vista que yo ya te dije el mio."_

"_Nonaka Rika." Fue la respuesta de la muchacha, mientras imitaba las acciones de su oponente. "Pero me sorprende que no sepas mi nombre."_

_Naruto levanto su ceja, era orgullosa. "Por eso de la Reina Digimon, ¿Verdad? Hace poco que juego y he escuchado mucho sobre eso, pero no participo en torneos. Estoy simplemente aquí por el amor al juego y divertirme un poco." Contesto antes de lanzar su primera carta, la vez anterior había comenzado Rika, esta vez era su turno._

_El nuevo encuentro duro aproximadamente lo mismo que el anterior, siendo igual de reñido, pero terminando en esta ocasión con una victoria para la Reina Digimon. Ella sonreía con satisfacción, risa que le recordó a Naruto a cierto muchacho egocéntrico y antiguo rival. "¡Revancha'ttebayo!" Reclamo el rubio en su derecho._

"_No te preocupes, aun estamos empatados con una victoria y una derrota cada uno, creo que debemos zanjar esa diferencia de una vez." Contesto Rika manteniendo su sonrisa confianzuda causando que el rubio saliera más rápido de sus casillas. Incluso la muchacha de castaño rojizo tuvo el leve impulso de reírse al ver lo volátil que era la actitud del muchacho._

_Ambos jugadores desplegaron las cartas una ocasión más. Este encuentro duro un poco más que los anteriores, mientras Naruto se divertía a lo grande notando las avanzadas estrategias de la actual campeona, Rika admiraba la estrategia caótica equivalente a la de un verdadero tornado. Nunca era lo que parecía, y cuando pensaba que se estaba adelantando a su estrategia, no podía estar más perdida. Este muchacho era un acertijo que quería revelar._

"_Victoria'ttebayo." Recalco el rubio con aires de suficiencia. Rika le fulmino con la mirada al punto de que Naruto pensó que estaba siendo atacado por el Amaterasu, tan solo era una mirada equivalente a la que le daba su madre. _

"_¡Una vez más!" Se quejo Rika. Era realmente impresionante, había estado tan cerca, pero una vez más no había visto venir ese golpe. Tenía que acostumbrarse a esperar lo inesperado, pero con él lo inesperado se mantenía de esa manera, inesperado. _

_Otros largos minutos más tarde el juego llegaba a su fin junto al establecimiento que cerraba. Durante estos últimos cuatro juegos la tarde había pasado en su totalidad. El total era un empate de dos a dos, aun no tenían un ganador claro. _

"_Supongo que terminaremos esto en otra ocasión Rika-chan." Comento Naruto guardando sus cartas, no tardo en obtener respuesta de la joven._

_Su mirada severa era de un calibre equivalente a la de su madre, cosa que en verdad le aterro. Ella ya estaba con sus cartas guardadas, poniéndoselas en un compartimiento en su cinturón. "¡Me llamas Rika-chan una vez mas…" Con una habilidad sorprendente la joven extendió su pie en una patada de noventa grados. "…y te daré una patada justo en la cara!" Gruño enfurecida. "Y ni creas que esto ha terminado, no aceptare nada menos que la victoria." La fuerza que la joven era admirable. "¡La próxima vez decidiremos esto por una vez!"_

"_Si… si… lo que digas, Rika-chan." Comento el rubio levantándose de su silla desganadamente. Incluso antes de que diera un paso una patada ya venia en camino. Instintivamente la evadió agachándose, mientras no era experto en taijutsu su padre había estado trabajando en ello los últimos meses y aun sin ello, la patada era a una velocidad humana, algo que un ninja genin podría evadir con facilidad. "Oye, ten cuidado, podrías lastimar a alguien, Rika-chan."_

"_¡No me llames Rika-chan!" Grito ahora en verdad irritada intentando dar otra patada que esquivo. "¡Eres desquiciante!"_

"_¡Y orgulloso de ello'ttebayo!" grito antes de marcharse, dejando a la Reina Digimon moliendo sus dientes ante la furia. Dejando de esta forma impresa el primer encuentro entre los dos jóvenes._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Yoh, Rika-chan!" Saludo Naruto divertidamente, aunque al inicio se mostro sorprendido. Tantos lugares en la ciudad para donde vivir y justo se encuentra como vecino de la famosa Reina Digimon. "Supongo que ahora somos vecinos."

En los últimos meses habían continuado y aumentado su rivalidad. Contabilizaban cada encuentro hasta ahora, incluso aunque enfrentaran una partida contra otros jugadores. Rika siempre volvería por una revancha y Naruto iría igualmente. La actual mejor jugadora había reconocido a Naruto como un oponente igual, por el momento, siendo capaz de derrotarle en numerosas ocasiones. Esta rivalidad, según ella, terminaría al momento en el que ella finalmente no perdiera en su contra. Hasta ahora no podría lograr una ventaja a más de tres victorias consecutivas, a las que el rubio lograría recuperarse y lograr un contrataque igual de tres victorias.

"¡Tu!" gruño molesta. "¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?"

"Pues me mude, creo que es lo que pasa cuando te cambias de casa, ¿No?" pregunto dudoso. No le veía lo sorprendente al asunto o el motivo por el que se enojaba su gruñona rival en cartas.

"¿De todos los lugares de Tokio escoges la casa de alado a la mía para mudarte?" Cuestiono manteniendo su mal humor. "Esto debe ser una pesadilla…" murmuro. Evitándose la molestia y el llegar tarde a clases, Rika comenzó a caminar lejos del rubio.

"Oye, espérame, podríamos ir juntos, después de todo mi escuela queda en la misma dirección que la tuya." Sugirió Naruto amistosamente.

"Olvídalo." Fue la respuesta corta de la castaña rojiza.

"Pe-pero somos amigos, creo que seria bueno que…" Fue cortado cuando Rika dejo de caminar, dio media vuelta para observarle revelando su mirada semi-patentada fulminante. Semi-patentada porque era de la misma especie de la que usaba su madre contra él o su padre. Le dio un escalofrió pensar en ello. "_Aterrador._"

"Escucha esto y escúchalo bien, ¡Tu! ¡Y yo! ¡No somos amigos!" Recalco con fuerza. "Métetelo en tu cráneo denso de una vez." Dando dos pasos en círculo para estar en la ruta una vez más, Rika reinicio su camino hacia su destino, dejando atrás a un dolido rubio inmóvil por unos segundos.

Naruto frunció el seño por las palabras, en verdad le había dolido. Después de todo este tiempo ya creía que por lo menos la muchacha le admitiría como un conocido o un amigo, pero al parecer se negaba rotundamente a serlo. Enfadado comenzó a acelerar el paso rumbo a la escuela, lo que convenientemente estaba en el mismo camino que Rika hasta cierto punto.

En unos segundos ya le había alcanzado y la estaba pasando, ella me miro de reojo con un seño e inmediatamente acelero el paso para volver a sobrepasarlo, el correspondió de la misma forma. Todavía no corrían pero caminaban aceleradamente al punto de que un peatón lo encontraría ridículo, y de hecho varias personas observadoras al evento ya lo pensaban. Ambos gruñían al tratar de acelerar el paso sin querer correr, su orgullo, o en el caso de Naruto, su terqueza, les impedía rendirse.

"¡¿Por qué me estas siguiendo?" grito Rika mientras trataba de seguir el paso.

"¿Siguiéndote? No, tu me estas siguiendo'ttebayo." Fue la _inteligente_ respuesta del rubio.

Ambos gruñían manteniendo el paso rápido a la par hasta llegar al tercer semáforo en el camino. Ambos cambiaron rutas, ya que solo hasta ese punto los caminos hacia sus escuelas respectivas coincidían. Naruto intento despedirse o decirla algo, pero ella simplemente doblo en la esquina con un despectivo _Hmp_ sonoro. Le observo marcharse pensando en lo dolido que se encontraba esperando a que la luz cambiara para cruzar. Era verdad que tenía unos amigos, es decir, no eran amigos cercanos pero jugaban cartas junto ellos durante los recesos y unos minutos después de clases. Tiempo no tenía debido a sus entrenamientos con su padre; pasar tiempo en familia cosa que en verdad le encantaba hacer, gozando de algo que nunca había tenido antes; y los días en los que iba a jugar cartas al establecimiento.

Tal vez era esa la razón por la que le importaba Rika. Ella ocupaba gran parte de su tiempo libre gracias a sus contantes enfrentamientos con las cartas.

La luz del semáforo cambio de color y él cruzo la calle, miro de reojo un reloj cercano e inmediatamente noto que se le hacia tarde. Maldiciendo su característica falta de atención comenzó a correr a clases. Aunque tardo unos segundos en notar que no llegaría si iba a esta velocidad.

"_Sé que Papá me advirtió no usar Jutsu pero no quiero que me castiguen y menos estar en el pasillo con un balde de agua por media hora._" Pensó nervioso al altear su ruta por un callejón oscuro. De inmediato se concentro en sus manos en el sello del Carnero, calculo la cantidad de chakra y la ruta elegida. "_**¡Shunshin no Jutsu!**_" Pensando en el nombre se desvaneció en un remolino de hojas.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto abrió la puerta del salón de golpe notando que solo Juri había llegado. Era un alivio, a pie hubiera tardado en llegar cuando mínimo veinte minutos, mientras que con la vía ninja tardaba solo unos tres minutos cuando mucho. Últimamente siempre se maravillaba por los resultados del entrenamiento de su padre, mientras que el control de chakra superior era en gran parte gracias a la carencia del zorro en su interior, su padre fue el encargado de enseñar las técnicas ninja y ciertos elementos básicos que su hijo pasaba por alto.

Tomando asiento pensó en Kurama, una parte de él le extrañaba, pensando en él como alguien que le había acompañado toda su vida. Lo que en verdad le entristecía fue el breve tiempo que lograron amistarse. Aunque no podía negar el hecho de que ahora podía realizar el Rasengan sin ayuda era completamente sorprendente, incluso podría utilizar dos simultáneamente. El problema de esto es que su cuerpo no aguantaba sus movimientos, aun era muy pequeño y gran parte de eso no le permitía utilizar demasiado chakra a la vez porque sobrecargaba los Tenketsu. Esto también le daba la incapacidad de acceder al Modo Sennin.

Suspirando miro por la ventana, observando el patio de la escuela con todos los estudiantes llegando.

"Se te ve deprimido, Guau-Guau." Era una verdadera vergüenza que un ninja fuera sorprendido, esperaba que sus padres jamás se enterasen, en especial la parte en la que lo que le sorprendió fue un perro títere.

"Hehehe… si, pensaba en mi viejo hogar." Comento un tanto nervioso. "Sé que ha pasado tiempo desde que llegue, pero es difícil acostumbrarse a un nuevo lugar dejando todo lo que era querido a tras." Confeso tristemente, causando una pequeña pena en la joven escolar.

"Pero debes pesar en los nuevos amigos que has ganado. Te he visto siempre en los recesos con Hirokasu, Takato y Kenta, jugando esas cartas." Comento inocentemente la muchacha, causando que Naruto sonriera.

"Si, tal vez no todo es tan malo por aquí." Unos minutos más tarde comenzaron las clases y Naruto se mantuvo estático. "_Aunque de pronto la búsqueda de Tora se oye bastante bien._" Pensaba amargamente ante las enseñanzas de su profesor.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Debes pensar antes de atacar!" Grito Minato dando un puñetazo a Naruto. Este logro evadirlo en instinto puro. "No niego que tengas un buen instinto, Jiraiya-sensei te enseño bien. Pero ahora debes entender que no dependes de tus Kage Bunshin como antes. Mientras que tu chakra sigue siendo tan grande como antes, ya no posees el respaldo del Kyubi y actualmente estas restringido de usar el Modo Sennin. Debes ahorrar más, ser más inteligente y buscar la forma de ser más eficiente en batalla."

Mientras que regañaba a su hijo, la verdad es que se admiraba su estrategia de batalla. Utilizaba a sus copias para evaluar las capacidades enemigas, así como para distraer y encontrar puntos ciegos durante su estilo de batalla. Por supuesto que muchos Kage Bunshin eran sacrificados en este ámbito, pero una vez analizado era realmente eficaz en especial contra enemigos de mayor habilidad. Su resistencia es innegable, con la cantidad de copias que realizaba y que no sudara una gota le hacia pensar en cuanto chakra tendría realmente su hijo.

"Por eso nos concentramos en velocidad y combate cuerpo a cuerpo, tal vez mejoremos otras habilidades." Agrego esto ultimo con cierto aire de incertidumbre, provocando el carácter potencialmente volátil de su hijo. Algo que era divertido de ver.

Kushina se sentaba observando toda la situación desde la comodidad del suelo de madera, en el pasillo que daba al jardín. Estaba realmente feliz de ver la relación entre padre e hijo que ambos forjaban. Más que nada observaba a su hijo sonriendo bajo la luz del atardecer mientras suplicaba a su padre por alguna técnica, una sonrisa que pensó que nunca volvería a ver hace unos meses. Notando el tiempo decidió intervenir con su presencia.

"Creo que es tiempo para un refrigerio." La mujer pelirroja se puso de pie con un pequeño manto y una canasta. "Ustedes ya han trabajado lo suficiente por hoy." Aceptando de buena gana, la familia se sentó sobre el manto para sacar los refrigerios, mientras comenzaban con una charla amena. Tan solo unos minutos más tarde Naruto caería ante el cansancio combinado con su estomago lleno, durmiéndose sobre el regazo de su madre.

"Es un verdadero milagro." Confeso Minato al verle dormir con una sonrisa.

"Si, finalmente somos una familia." Respondió Kushina acariciando el cabello de su hijo. "Creo que será mejor que lo llevemos a su cama. Ha tenido un día bastante largo y dudo que mañana sea más corto. No con el entusiasmo que Naruto-kun toma tu entrenamiento." Minato sonrió mientras le levantaba sobre su espalda mientras que su esposa iba a su lado.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto despertó notando que por la ventana de su habitación no llegaba luz. Entonces entendió que sus padres le habían regresado a su cama luego de quedarse dormido. El único problema era que al quedarse dormido tan temprano, despertaría mucho antes de tiempo.

Su estomago reclamo que aun tenia hambre con un leve rugido. Suspirando fue a la cocina, no sin antes pasearse por la habitación de sus padres. Ambos dormían, su madre apoyada contra su padre. Esto era una rutina que disminuía lentamente. Siempre quiso asegurarse de que no estaba soñando esta maravilla. Sonriendo siguió hasta la cocina preparando un plato de ramen instantáneo, pero repentinamente algo extraño ocurrió.

Las luces de la cocina parpadearon ante una baja de voltaje, lo mismo ocurrió con el hervidor de agua eléctrico. Lo que agregaba tiempo valioso a la preparación de su preciado ramen. La baja de voltaje se repitió una y otra vez. Al inicio pensó que era algo normal, pero pronto noto que afuera en las luces de la calle también ocurría lo mismo. El rubio salió para saltar sobre el techo de la casa. Noto que era un evento que solo se repetía en las casas circundantes salvo en una que no poseía ninguna luz, la casa vecina.

"¿Rika?" cuestiono preocupado.

El rubio corrió desde el tejado para saltar sobre la muralla divisora de la propiedad llegando al otro tejado. Con gran sigilo se adhirió al techo para investigar el interior de la casa. Fue de corredor en corredor, revisando todas las habitaciones hasta llegar a la de Rika donde a su sorpresa mostraba tener cierta luz en su interior, pronto escucho una conversación desde el interior. Naruto presto atención.

"¿Qué significa esto?" Naruto escucho la voz de Rika.

"Es esa niña…" comento una voz. "...la Reina Digimon." Agrego una segunda voz. "¡Es esa niña! ¡Es muy pequeña!" comento una tercera voz. "¡Has que Digievolucione! ¡Hazme fuerte!" Exigió la primera voz esta vez sonando más insistente. "¡Conviértete en mi Tamer!" Imploraron finalmente todas las voces a la vez. "¡Conviértete en mi Tamer!" Las voces aumentaban su todo de volumen, así como su enojo. "¡Conviértete! ¡Conviértete!"

Podía escuchar un quejido asustado de Rika. Naruto iba a intervenir, esto se estaba volviendo demasiado intenso para su gusto. "¡Solo me conformo con tener un Digimon verdaderamente fuerte conmigo!" Fue la reclamación final de Rika.

Las voces llegaron a un silencio y de pronto un sonido agudo podía ser oído en el interior. La curiosidad mataba al rubio, pero no existía acceso a la habitación sin que lo notaran entrar. Simplemente podría limitarse a escuchar y juzgar la extraña situación. Y entonces las voces comenzaron a susurrar una vez más.

"¿Quién es? ¿Quién?" Eran los murmullos algunas voces dudosas, mientras que otras tenían un tono de respeto. "Renamon… Renamon…" Repetían una y otra vez mientras eran silenciadas por última vez. El silencio volvió a la habitación salvo por una palabra de la Reina Digimon.

"Renamon." Las luces se apagaron mientras que en el exterior las luces vecinas regresaban a la normalidad, finalmente las luces regresaron al cuarto. La voz de Rika se oyó una vez más. "¿Qué es esto?" cuestiono preocupada.

Naruto sentía movimiento en el interior, algo seguía ocurriendo pero no tenia idea de que era. Sus sentidos se alertaron repentinamente al sentir otra presencia en el interior de la habitación. Alguien había llegado y no tenia idea de como.

"El Digimon verdaderamente fuerte, soy yo." Proclamo la presencia desconocida.

Naruto ensanchó sus ojos al oír aquello. "_¿Un Digimon?_" Se pregunto asombrado. "_Entonces Rika es uno de los Tamers que ha despertado en este mundo. Aquellos que advirtió Chinlongmon._" Naruto dio un paso hacia atrás ante la sorpresa de la nueva información. "_Esto se hace cada vez más interesante'ttebayo._" Lamentablemente ese pequeño paso hizo crujir la madera del suelo, y aquello fue detectado por el Digimon.

Renamon abrió la puerta de golpe al sentir el crujido, pero no había nadie. "¿Ocurre algo Renamon?"

"Pensé haber escuchado algo." Respondió volviendo a cerrar la puerta. Sin saber que dicha escena era observada por el rubio desde una rama de un árbol en la casa vecina.

"Así que tu eres Renamon." Por los breves segundos que pudo verla había sacado su Digivices señalándolo hasta ella. "Me pregunto si esto tendrá alguna utilidad." Se dijo curioso. El Digivice resonó destellando una pantalla holográfica. Ahí aparecían sus datos. "Vaya, esto en verdad que es útil." Se dijo asombrado. "Renamon, es un Digimon en etapa novato y de atributos de Datos. Su especialidad es el Koyosetsu, Kohenkyo y Touhakken." Leyendo las descripciones de los ataques quedo sorprendido.

"Me pregunto que hubiera dicho Kurama de todo esto." Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

De pronto un destello ilumino la noche, llamando la atención del rubio. Un pilar de luz ascendió a lo alto del cielo en una zona cercana, seguido a esto una densa niebla comenzó a cubrir la zona susodicha. "¿Qué significa esto?" pregunto dudoso. Inmediatamente después Renamon y Rika salieron de la habitación, mostraban indicios de ir hacia el lugar extraño. "¿Acaso… aquella niebla es otro Digimon?" pregunto aturdido. Esto comenzaba inesperadamente más rápido de lo que pensaba.

Rápidamente Naruto se adelanto al paso por medio de un Shunshin no Jutsu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Al llegar al exterior a la zona, Naruto noto algo importante. "_Esta niebla densa lastima mis ojos._" Cuestiono optando por poner sus Googles verdes. Por una vez aquellas cosas le eran de utilidad. Mientras que los primeros con los pasos no notaba nada fuera de lo común, pronto sus pensamientos fueron traicionados ante la vista. Era un dinosaurio gigantesco de color rojo con rayas azules. "¡Eso es enorme'ttebayo!" grito el rubio alarmado. Sin embargo de inmediato noto su error.

Naruto saco su Digivice por segunda vez en la noche mientras regresaba sus googles a su frente notando que en realidad era solamente un escudo de niebla. "Tyrannomon, esta en etapa Campeón y tiene atributos de Datos. Sus especialidades son: Bomba de Fuego, Ataque de Garras y Dino-patada." Leyó en voz alta los datos obtenidos. "¿Nivel Campeón? Eso es un nivel más avanzado que Novato." Comento recordando el juego de cartas.

Tan metido estaba en sus propios discursos personales que no noto que el gigantesco reptil le estaba observando hasta que fuera demasiado tarde, su rugido tuvo que alertarle. Naruto dio un paso hacia atrás. "He-hey, lindo reptil. Mira, no soy quien para negar un desafío pero en estos momentos una amiga viene en camino y no dejarle saber que…"

"¡GGRAAA!" Tyrannomon respondió reuniendo fuego en su boca lanzándolo en forma de una bola gigantesca en su dirección. Naruto lo evadió con facilidad.

"¡Bien! ¡Se acabó el buen Naruto'ttebayo!" grito el rubio enfadado ante la falta de razón del reptil. "Prepárate para conocer el Rasengan." Naruto cruzo sus dedos de sus dos manos para atacar. No tuvo la oportunidad porque el sonido de un par de pisadas llamo su atención.

Junto a Naruto llego Rika con unos lentes azules puestos. "¿Naruto? ¿Qué estas…" Fue cuando noto al gigantesco reptil ante el rubio. "¿Un Tyrannomon? Entonces Renamon estaba en lo cierto, hay otro Digimon en el mundo real." Concluyo con una sonrisa confiada. "¿Eres su Tamer?" Señalo a Naruto.

"¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no'ttebayo!" grito sorprendido ante la acusación. "Llegue solo unos momentos antes, solo quería saber que era esta niebla, dattebayo."

"Entonces, ¿Qué es ese Digivice que esta en tu mano?" cuestiono con una sonrisa creída.

"¿Eh?" Naruto miro a Rika, luego su mano donde a su horror aun tenia su D-tector Digivice, luego miro a Rika y volvió a mirar su Digivice, comenzando a sudar frio. "Hehehe… es solo de juguete, nada más." Mintió oportunamente, por supuesto que la sonrisa satisfecha de Rika solo se incremento.

"Por supuesto, un amateur como tu jamás llegaría a ser un verdadero Tamer." Dijo Rika con demasiada arrogancia, según la perspectiva de Naruto, este arrastraba sus dientes buscando la forma de contener las palabras que podían salir en segundos. "¡Observa como trabaja un Tamer de verdad! ¡Renamon!" Grito al sacar su propio Digivice. Entre tanto el reptil había estado cargando su flama prepara y apuntada contra los dos humanos.

De inmediato, a espaldas de Rika, apareció un zorro amarillo moviéndose a una velocidad que solo un ninja podría seguir. Saltó a una gran altura por sobre Tyrannomon. "**Touhakken.**" Los pies de Renamon comenzaron a brillar en un color azul, golpeando al enemigo justo en su mandíbula, estallando su flama antes de tiempo. Con gran gracia aterrizo frente a Naruto y Rika. Esta última sonreía con satisfacción, en verdad que Renamon era fuerte.

El problema ahora estaba en que la baja defensa del gigantesco Digimon era debido a que se encontraba cargando su ataque, Naruto y Renamon sabían de ello. Sus instintos de batalla as lo indicaban. "¡Rika, has algo! ¡Un ataque así contra un nivel campeón no volverá a funcionar'ttebayo!" grito Naruto. Él estaba consiente del peligro, pero no podía utilizar sus habilidades ninja frente a otro humano. No quería sufrir una vez más con el odio de ser diferente. "¿Puedes utilizar cartas?" pregunto el rubio.

Antes de que pudiera seguir, Tyrannomon se lanzo a Renamon con sus enormes garras. "¡Rápido Rika!"

"¡No me digas que hacer!" Dijo sacando una carta de su baraja.

**[[Digimon Tamers OST: Slash]]**

Rika cruzo sus brazos en lados opuestos, dejando el Digivice en su mano derecha y la carta en la izquierda; con un desliz rápido paso la carta través del analizador de cartas. "**¡Cambio de carta!**" En menos de un segundo ya había pasado la carta por toda la ranura, integrando sus datos al Digivice. "**¡Conexión V de Velocidad!**" Sintiendo el realce de velocidad en su interior con facilidad evadió el ataque de garra reapareciendo a espaldas del reptil Digimon.

"Necesitaras algo más concluyente que los ataque de nivel Novato de Renamon para vencer'ttebayo." Dijo Naruto observando la batalla.

"Te dije que no me digas que hacer." Reclamo Rika. En su interior, Naruto estaba furioso. Lo único que quería era lanzarse a la batalla. Miro a su Digivice cuidando de que Rika no le viera para comenzar a presionar botones, no había reacciones. Le llamo la atención otra acción de la castaña rojiza. "**¡Cambio de Carta!**" Fue un segundo desliz, con una nueva estrategia en su mente. ** "¡SnowAgumon! ¡Viento Congelante!**"

La palma de Renamon brillo ante la esencia fría y de inmediato se preparo para atacar. "¡Espera Renamon!" Grito Naruto. "¡Atácalo de más cerca! ¡Si es posible a quemarropa!"

"¿Qué haces? ¡No te metas en mi batalla!" Grito Rika en respuesta, pero por una vez el rubio ignoro la mirada fulminante que le daba. Siguió mirándole con determinación, cosa que en algún punto hizo retroceder el gran orgullo de la nueva Tamer.

"¡Escuchame'ttebayo! Tyrannomon posee una gran resistencia porque esta en un nivel Campeón. A larga distancia un ataque de Novato no causara mucho daño, pero si lo haces de cerca es posible que sienta el impacto en una zona centrada." Reclamo el rubio, en realidad lo que el rubio pensaba era en su Rasengan.

Rika gruño por unos instantes. "¡Rika!" reclamo Renamon notando como Tyrannomon se volteaba para atacar a su oponente.

"Bien, Renamon acércate y ataca." Ordeno su Tamer. Con el realce de velocidad aun fluyendo corrió logrando alcanzar la parte inferior al brazo de Tyrannomon. Con fuerza presionó su palma contra la piel y dejo fluir el ataque. El hielo rápidamente se extendió desde aquella zona tomando parte del brazo, tórax y cuello. "¡Acabalo ahora, Renamon!" Usando la misma palma creo presión para alejarse y dar un salto invertido en reversa.

"**¡Koyousetsu!**" Varios cristales fueron fragmentados alrededor de Renamon y con una señal de manos hacia adelante, todos los fragmentos se dirigieron a la zona congelada, para luego crear una explosión controlada. Fue como si le arrancaran esa parte del cuerpo al reptil. Cediendo ante la inestabilidad en su base de datos, Tyrannomon cedió fragmentándose en varios datos de color rojo. Esto fue aprovechado por Renamon absorbiéndolos inmediatamente.

**[[Final de canción]]**

Naruto observo la escena sorprendido. "Espera, ¿Absorbes sus datos?" pregunto curioso.

Renamon regreso a tierra una vez tomado todos los datos. "Así es, esa es la forma en la que los Digimon nos volvemos más fuertes." Respondió serenamente.

"_Pero eso no es lo que dijo Chinlongmon…_" pensaba aturdido. "_…se supone que la unión entre Tamer y Digimon es lo que les hace fuertes._" No se atrevió a hablar por la sencilla razón de ver la cara llena de ira de Rika. Ya era suficiente en un día. "Supongo que no tengo derecho a reclamar, puesto que no tengo un Digimon."

"¡Y esa es la razón por la que no quiero que te vuelvas a meter en mis batallas! ¡Tu no eres un Tamer!" grito enfurecida, una vez que se le habían pasado los efectos de la mirada de determinación de Naruto. "Vámonos, Renamon." Ordeno la Tamer para irse y perderse entre la densa niebla que ya daba señas de desaparecer.

"Si, Rika." Fue la respuesta automatizada y tranquila del Digimon. Aunque antes de irse se volteo para mirar al rubio. "Gracias por el consejo." Agrego haciendo una rápida reverencia para regresar al paso al que iba su Tamer.

Naruto sonrió al verle irse demostrando que por lo menos el Digimon tenía una buena actitud. Esa sonrisa desapareció tan rápidamente como llego, pensando en su inutilidad durante la batalla. Mantuvo su mirada fija en el dispositivo que hasta ahora parecía casi inservible. "Se supone que Chinlongmon me dio esto para luchar, pero hasta hora no has hecho nada. ¿Qué es lo que me falta?" Cuestiono al aparato, pero no hubo reacción. Frustrado regreso el Digivice a su bolsillo.

Era una lastima, de lo contrario hubiera notado en la pequeña pantalla el rostro del Guerrero Legendario del Fuego.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Una vez afuera de la niebla Renamon alcanzo a su Tamer, quien parecía estar refunfuñando sobre la intervención del rubio en batalla. "¿Quién se cree que es? Ni siquiera tiene un Digimon y cree que puede andar dando órdenes a los demás. No es más que un engreído."

"En realidad él parece tener mucha experiencia en batalla, Rika." Fue la intervención del Digimon. "Siento que hay algo más…"

La Tamer recién electa resoplo ante ello. "¿Algo más? Si, claro." Contesto sarcásticamente. "Si hasta tiene un Digivice de juguete…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Durante el par de meses siguientes se fue repitiendo la historia una y otra vez. Naruto divisaría lo que ahora llamarían un Digi-campo de batalla e iría a investigar. Posteriormente se revelaría Rika y comenzaría a luchar contra el Digimon que apareciese. Seguía la rutina de Rika al intentar ahuyentar a Naruto, pero este simplemente iría de todas formas. "No es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer'ttebayo." Seria su respuesta estándar, mucho a la frustración de la Tamer.

Sus duelos ahora eran muchos menos frecuentes debido a la aparición de los Digimon en el mundo humano. Al mismo tiempo Naruto quiso aumentar su entrenamiento para estar preparado en caso de una emergencia. El sabia que en algún momento Rika podría intentar tragar mas de lo que podía masticar, era cuestión de tiempo. Poco sabía él que aquel momento estaba más cerca de lo que esperaba.

Naruto fue el primero en llegar vía Shunshin no Jutsu por unos minutos de ventaja, pero nada le prepararía para lo que vería en el interior de la niebla.

"¿Qué es esto'ttebayo?" cuestiono espantado.

Frente a él luchaban dos Digimon de gran tamaño causando que Naruto sacara su Digivice inmediatamente. El primero se parecía mucho a Tyrannomon, pero poseía una especie de cráneo insertado sobre su cabeza con dos cuernos saliendo a los lados y uno frontal. Su piel era azul combinada con unas líneas azules de una tonalidad más oscura. "BlackGreymon, Digimon en Etapa Campeón y del Atributo Virus. Su especialidades son: Mega Flama Oscura, Cabezazo Metálico y Geo Force." Inmediatamente Naruto enfoco su Digivice a su contrincante actual. "Seadramon, en etapa Campeón y del Atributo Datos…. Sus especialidades son…" Fue interrumpido por la llegada de Rika de nuevo.

"¿Sigues viniendo? Es que no te das cuenta de que eres inútil sin un Digimon…" Quedo muda al ver a ambos gigantes luchando. Mucha confianza y orgullo tenia, pero en alguna parte de su mente aun le quedaba sentido común. "¡Va-vamos Renamon!" Tal vez en una parte muy, muy profunda, por que parecía que en esta ocasión no la encontró. Renamon escucho ciegamente y se lanzo contra BlackGreymon.

"¡Rika, no! ¿No te preocupa que le pueda pasar a Renamon?" le regaño el rubio.

"Los Digimon son solo datos…" fue la respuesta terca de la Tamer. "…además si Renamon Digievoluciona no tendrá problemas en derrotarlos."

Era terca, realmente terca, era terca nivel Sasuke y eso era el límite en su escala de terquedad. ¿Cómo podrían ser simples datos? El sentía como si sacrificara a uno de los sapos en batalla. No, no podía permitir algo así ocurrir, no por los errores de su Tamer.

Naruto apretó con fuerza su Digivice y lo observo. "_¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que funciones? De lo contrario tendré que utilizar mis técnicas ninja._" Tan solo podía mirar como BlackGreymon golpeaba a Renamon con una de sus gigantescas garras enviándola lejos como si se tratara de un balón. Lamentablemente esto último hizo notar la presencia de Rika al gigantesco reptil.

Las llamas negras se comenzaron a acumular dentro de sus gigantescas fauces apuntando a Rika. "¡No!" grito Naruto.

La Tamer estaba paralizada al ver como el gigantesco Digimon la apuntaba, no podía moverse, no con el miedo dominándola de tal manera. Era su fin, ella lo sabía, Renamon estaba demasiado lejos para salvarla. Tan solo cerró los ojos esperando lo peor.

Sintió una fuerza que la movió hacia un costado. Sintió el sonido de la explosión y de la onda expansiva, lo que hizo que la fuerza que la había movido en primer lugar se incrementara. Sintió caer, pero fue sobre algo bastante más suave de lo que debería ser el suelo. Abrió sus ojos, notando que era Naruto quien la sostenía. Llevaba por su ropa varias manchas del polvo del suelo, pero además de eso se veía bien.

"¿Te rindes tan fácilmente? ¿No se supone que eres un Tamer?" cuestiono el rubio con su mirada característica de determinación. "Acabo de recordar algo que había ignorado. Lo olvide y no se porque, siempre lo tuve presente. Tuvo que morir alguien importante para que lo entendiera la primera vez." Naruto se levanto, dejándola sentada en el suelo, dando un paso al frente delante a ella. Rika noto que en su mano llevaba su supuesto _Digivice Falso_. "¡No lo dejare pasar otra vez!"

"_**De los sentimientos nace la determinación, de la determinación nace el deseo, y del deseo nace la Digievolucion.**_"

"De mis sentimientos, de mi voluntad para proteger a quien sea que fuese importante para mi. De mi…" Naruto apretó su Digivice con fuerza y sin darse cuenta comenzó a brillar intensamente. "**¡Voluntad de Fuego!**"

**[[Digimon Frontier OST: With the Will]] [[N/a: Solo la parte correspondiente a la Digievolucion.]]**

Un brillo vino desde el Digivice revelando la figura de la estatuilla del Espíritu del Guerrero del Fuego. Naruto extendió su mano izquierda al frente revelando un DigiCode rotando alrededor de esta. Llevo su mano izquierda hasta el hombro derecho por arriba de su brazo derecho donde extendía el Digivice. Rápidamente regreso su mano izquierda al punto inicial y luego lo paso por debajo del brazo derecho para interceptar el lector óptico del Digivice justo en el centro con el DigiCode.

"**¡DigiSpirit!**" El Digivice leía los datos rápidamente incrustados en el DigiCode, con algo de trabajo termino de leerlos logrando extender sus brazos a ambos lados. "**¡Digivolve a…!**" Naruto destello en una potente luz blanca azulada, haciendo que cualquiera que estuviera viendo perdiera de vista su cuerpo mientras el DigiCode en su mano se extendía alrededor del cuerpo en varios aros. De pronto el cuerpo se volvió negro mientras una extensión corporal aparecía que lentamente se asemejaba a las partes de una armadura; cubriendo y expandiendo Cuerpo, brazos, piernas y cabeza. Las partes se fueron comprimiendo por el mismo DigiCode que los mantenía juntos en dos planos de códigos, atrás y adelante.

Finalmente todo fue unido mostrando un guerrero alto, de cabello largo amarillo, notorios colmillos, con armadura de color roja, blanca y negra, en su frente alrededor de dicha armadura llevaba dos cuernos a los costados torcidos en forma de L, y en el centro uno recto. Bajo este cuerno estaba el símbolo del Fuego, el mismo que se repetía en su cinturón.

Sus puños estallaron en llamas, para lanzar un golpe de fuego justo al frente revelando al guerrero renacido.

"**¡Agunimon!**"

**[[Fin de la Canción]]**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong>

**Si, lo se, soy un infeliz por cortarlo ahi, pero tengo que dejar alguna cuerda de enganche verdad para el siguiente capitulo. Supongo que tendran preguntas. ¿Como Naruto DigiEvoluciono en el mundo real? Recuerden que cuando los Tamers descubren la Digievolucion Matrix por fusion con el Digimon no pueden hacerla hasta que algo sucede. ¿Porque puede Naruto? sera explicado más adelante. Toda duda sera explicada, no se preocupen. Al igual que en el siguiente capitulo se concentrara más en la relacion de Naruto con los demas niños, por ahora solo salio Juri, pero bueno, es solo el primero capitulo.**

**Intente lo mejor que pude al describir de Digievolcion de Naruto manteniendo las mismas poses que Takuya. Respecto a BurningGreymon, igualmente es una duda para mas adelante; dejemos que por el momento ese DigiSpirit esta "dormido". Deben tener en cuenta que Takato aun no tiene a Guilmon, ya veremos a Henry. **

**Esto me lleva al ultimo tema. NOMBRES. Creare un hibrido entre las versiones dobladas al Español Latino y Japones. Los nombres los dejo como llegaron aqui, a Latinoamerica: Rika y Henry son los mas significativos a sus contraparte japonses: Ruki y... ¿Como era Henry? Estoy muy cansado para buscarlo en Digimon Wiki.**

**Alguien envio un comentario sobre AncientGreymon. Hehehe... HEHEHE... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA... HAHAJAJAJAJAJA! COFG! COFH! Dios, me atore de tanta risa (insertar risa del Invasor Zim). No puedo decirlo, de verdad, aunque con solo decir esto ya sospechen.**

**En fin...**

**¡Tengo que saber lo que piensan!  
>¡De verdad me aterra saber que estoy en una seccion nueva de la pagina!<br>****Pero estoy muy feliz por la cantidad de comentarios,  
>por favor sigan asi<br>****l  
>l<br>l  
>V <strong>


	3. Capitulo 2

**-Espíritu de Fuego-  
><strong>**Capitulo 2: De lugares impensables**

Las clases habían comenzado y Rika fingía prestarle atención a su profesor. Fingía porque sus pensamientos, junto a ciertos gruñidos de frustración, estaban enfocados lejos del salón de clases; para ser precisos a los eventos de la noche pasada. Era algo tan diferente que aun no estaba segura de como manejarlo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Rika observaba al drástico cambio incrédula. Su boca estaba levemente abierta ante la impresión y su cuerpo mantenía su parálisis. Todo esto al observar las características de la supuesta nueva forma de Naruto, si es que era Naruto todavía. La armadura roja, el cabello rubio largo y sus ojos azules; ella no perdió detalle alguno. Su nueva estatura resaltaba el hecho de que no era una mera ilusión o alucinación por los eventos recientes: era real._

"_¿Él Digievoluciono?" fueron las primeras palabras que lograron salir de su boca que igualaba al sentido de sus pensamientos incoherentes hasta el momento. _

_En el otro extremo, BlackGreymon y Seadramon pararon su batalla con Renamon, detectando la nueva intrusión de Digimon. Renamon fue la primera en verle, dando un paso hacia atrás intimidada en la familiaridad. En su tiempo en el Mundo Digital había aprendido sobre las leyendas de sus antepasados; lo que veía ante ella en estos momentos era toda una leyenda hecha realidad, un hecho que corroboraba historia tras historia relatada entre los Digimon._

"_Es uno de los Antiguos Diez." Se dijo en voz alta sin quitar su vista de la, hasta el momento, leyenda. La vista del Digimon zorro capturo sus datos permitiéndolos ver en el Digivice de Rika. _

"_Agunimon, de nivel Campeón y de atributo Vacuna. Sus especialidades son: Dardos de Fuego, Salamandra Ardiente y Golpe Salamandra." Leyó en voz alta repasando los datos para convencerse de lo que en efecto veía era un Digimon hecho y derecho. "¿Cómo es posible que un Humano Digievolucione?" Cuestionaba aun aturdida._

"_**¡Patada Salamandra!**__" El cuerpo de Agunimon comenzó a destellar en fuego comenzando a girar de forma vertical en un salto. Todo se decidió en una potente patada igualmente vertical justo sobre la mandíbula de BlackGreymon. El Digimon reptil lanzo un grito ensordecedor dando varios pasos torpes hacia atrás ante tal poderoso ataque, eso permitió que Renamon lograra salir de su estado acorralado, reagrupándose junto a Agunimon. "¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó._

"_Si, gracias. Pero, como…" _

"_Las preguntas y respuestas para después, por favor. Ahora yo me encargare de BlackGreymon. Tu encárgate de Seadramon, agua y fuego no se llevan bien." Explico el Guerrero de Fuego, a lo que gano una cabezada de afirmación de Renamon y por suerte ninguna objeción de parte de su Tamer, tal vez debido a su impresión actual. _

_Ambos Digimon se separaron dividiendo a sus oponentes. BlackGreymon inicio a la batalla. Entre su enorme mandíbula el fuego azul creció y creció, aumentando su poder para luego lanzarlo hacia su oponente. Agunimon no se movió dejándose impactar por el ataque. Rika observo al inicio con horror y casi grito, de no ser porque el Guerrero de Fuego no mostraba indicios de quemarse. Al contrario, con un grito el fuego azul tenebroso se torno naranja y brillante._

_El fuego comenzó a moverse alrededor para acumularse contra el Digimon. "__**¡Dardos de Fuego!**__" Agunimon no se movió, en cambio el fuego en su entorno lo hizo. La gran bola de fuego en la que Agunimon estaba comenzó a reaccionar enviando cientos de pequeños dardos contra BlackGreymon, bombardeándolo por todo su cuerpo. _

_Rika, la única observadora del evento, estaba impresionando. El Digimon que una vez fue Naruto utilizaba el fuego enemigo para potenciar sus propios ataques de una manera desbastadora. El gigantesco reptil fue perdido entre el humo, dejando a su oponente en la espera aun cubierto por grandes llamas. El rugido de BlackGreymon fue la señal indicadora de que aun estaba en buenas condiciones para la lucha. Agunimon no espero que su oponente atacara, rápidamente comenzó a enfocar las llamas en sus brazos comprimiendo todo el campo de fuego en espirales alrededor de sus brazos._

"_**¡Salamandra Ardiente!**__"_

_Fueron dos puñetazos de fuego. El primero justo su estomago, causando que todo el reptil se retorciera hacia adelante. El segundo fue el concluyente con su mano derecha, golpeando justo la mandíbula inferior. BlackGreymon cayó noqueado al instante. La inestabilidad en su base de datos se hizo evidente al punto de que en cualquier momento seria suprimido. Rika miraba sorprendida cuando Agunimon revelo el extraño Digivice. En el mismo instante los datos de Digimon fueron fragmentados._

"_¡Codificando!" El Digivice emitió una luz hacia los datos dispersados de BlackGreymon y pronto lo que parecía simple polvo de datos se hizo toda una hilera de códigos. "¡Digimon que has caído en el mal, te purificare con el fuego de mi Digivice! ¡Digicode: Captura!" Los datos fueron absorbidos y tan pronto como el Digicode se integro al Digivice apareció un pequeño huevo el cual se elevo al cielo y desapareció. _

_Con esto resuelto tan solo quedaban los sonidos de la lucha entre Renamon y Seadramon. El primer nombrado no tenia problemas al evadir los ataques oponentes con gran habilidad, pero la paralización de Rika había hecho se su lucha fuera mas difícil y larga, forzando a Agunimon a actuar por segunda vez. "__**¡Golpe Salamandra!**__" Un golpe de flamas fue directamente en la cabeza de la gigantesca serpiente marina y pese a que era un ataque poderoso, no causo mucho daño._

"_Mis ataques no serán de mucha utilidad." Confeso Agunimon cayendo junto a Renamon, rápidamente miro de reojo a Rika. "Y temo que tu Tamer tampoco esta en condiciones de guiarte en una batalla." Agrego convincentemente. "Estos últimos meses me esforcé por tener alguna charla con Rika, creo que ahora yo seré el que tenga que escapar." Esto causo una leve risa en voz baja de parte de Renamon, en verdad que concia a su Tamer._

"_¿Atacamos juntos?" pregunto Renamon._

"_Me parece un buen plan." Con fuerza logro sacar de los orificios en sus puños una cantidad decente de fuego puro. "__**¡Dardos de Fuego!**__"_

"_**¡Koyousetsu!**__" La combinación de fuego y cristales explosivos abrumo a Seadramon, lo suficiente para aturdirlo por unos segundos para el siguiente ataque. Renamon y Agunimon saltaron por sobre la cabeza de la enorme serpiente. "__**¡Touhakken!**__" Sus pies y manos se encendieron en un brillante color azul y con un giro golpeo de una patada a su oponente._

"_**¡Patada Salamandra!**__" Simultáneamente al ataque de Renamon, Agunimon le golpeo en el mismo punto con una patada de fuego. _

_La combinación de ambos ataques contundentes fue suficiente para que Seadramon cayera definitivamente. Renamon y Agunimon regresaron a tierra frente a él a tiempo para que la última absorbiera los datos del Digimon, mucho al disgusto del Guerrero de Fuego. Segundos después en un espiral de DigiCode Agunimon desapareció dejando en su lugar a Uzumaki Naruto. Inmediatamente este cayó en sus rodillas respirando agitadamente._

"_¿Te encuentras bien?" pregunto Renamon._

"_Creo que mi cuerpo no esta… acostumbrado. Es la… primera vez que lo hago." Confeso regresando lentamente a su ritmo de respiración habitual._

"_¿Qué demonios fue eso?" Fue el grito de Rika alcanzando a ambos. Se veía furiosa. "Tu… Digievolucionate, habías dicho que ese Digivice era solo de juguete." Argumento aceleradamente la Tamer. Quería respuestas y nada se iba a interponer en su camino._

"_Es primera vez que lo hago. Si te lo hubiera dicho antes no me hubieras creído a menos que te lo mostrara." Replico Naruto. Por lo menos Rika tenía la vergüenza de sonrojarse por ello sabiendo que era verdad, causándole al rubio una sonrisa satisfecha._

"_¿Cómo lo conseguiste en primer lugar? Además, ¿Qué es exactamente?" cuestiono reponiéndose con rapidez. Ella no seria puesta en vergüenza o mostraría debilidad, ante nadie y menos ante él de toda la gente._

"_Se les llama DigiSpirit, son dos Espíritus Digimon creados por el antiguo Guerrero Legendario del Fuego. Al que hoy logre Digievolucionar es Agunimon, el DigiSpirit Humano. El que aun sigue dormido es BurningGreymon, el DigiSpirit Bestia." Explico la segunda pregunta. "Respecto a como los obtuve, me eligieron así como tu obtuviste a Renamon." Era la una explicación que podía dar sin revelar algo adicional. Técnicamente fue elegido, pero no podía revelar quien lo hizo o de donde vino._

"_¿Y cuales son sus propósitos?" cuestiono rápidamente. _

"Rayos, ella es aguda._" Pensó amargamente ante la pregunta rápida de Rika. "N-no lo se…" En verdad intento sonar convincente, pero la pregunta vino demasiada desprovista. "…sentí que ellos decían que yo era el indicado para ser su portador."_

"_¿Sentir?" cuestión extrañada por el termino que uso._

"_Bueno, pude sentirlo cuando Digievolucione. Era yo, pero a la vez no lo era. Creo que Agunimon también estaba presente." Eso último sorprendió a Rika. "Creo que tendré que investigar un poco mas sobre Agunimon y BurningGreymon."_

_Con todo esto dicho, Rika resoplo para marcharse en compañía de su Digimon, tenia mucho que pensar respecto a este extraño día al igual que Naruto, salvo que también tendría que tener una charla con sus padres sobre esto. Finalmente había despertado el DigiSpirit Humano, algo que habían estado esperando durante meses desde su llegada a este mundo._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Entre todos estos pensamientos a Rika se le paso el día por completo, teniendo muchas dudas sobre los acontecimientos. Antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba de regreso a su casa. "_Si él no es un Tamer, ¿Qué es? ¿Por qué y para que le eligieron?_" Esas eran las preguntas principales que no parecían tener respuesta. "Abuela, ya llegue." Anuncio Rika al entrar a su casa. Rápidamente corrió a su habitación para encontrarse con Renamon entre las sombras.

"Renamon, ayer te escuche murmurar algo sobre ese Agunimon." Pregunto la Tamer mientras se cambiaba de ropa de la habitual de su instituto a una más cómoda.

"Era una leyenda antigua del Mundo Digital, muchos cuestionaban su existencia." Explico mientras su Tamer tomaba asiento frente a la mesa, comenzando a organizar su baraja.

"¿Era una leyenda? ¿Cuál?" Esto le sorprendía bastante.

"Hace miles de años uno de los Digimon principales en el Mundo Digital se revelo, proponiendo gran anarquía y destrucción por todo el nuestro mundo e incluso con la promesa de atacar el mundo humano." Con ese comentario Rika dejo mover sus cartas, poniéndole atención completa. "De entre todos los Digimon hubo diez que se atrevieron a estar frente a él: AncientGreymon, el guerrero del fuego; AncientGarurumon, el guerrero de la luz; AncientKazemon, la guerrera del viento; AncientBeetlemon, el guerrero del trueno; AncientMegatheriumon, el guerrero del hielo; AncientSphinxmon, el guerrero de la oscuridad; AncientWisemon, el guerrero del metal; AncientMermaimon, la guerrera del agua; AncientVolcanomon, el guerrero de la tierra; y AncientTroiamon, el guerrero de la madera."

"Entonces cada uno de ellos creo dos de estos espíritus que mantenían sus poderes una vez que habían detenido a aquel villano." Completo Rika causando que Renamon asintiera. "¿Por qué?"

"En caso de que el Mundo Digital volviera a peligrar." Explico Renamon tomando en cuenta la mirada exaltada de su Tamer. "Eso es lo que decía la leyenda…"

"…que ahora demostró ser realidad." Finalizo Rika. La muchacha paso unos segundos analizando la situación ante ella. Finalmente suspiro desganada viendo que no tenia otra opción. "Vamos a buscar a Naruto, tal vez él tenga más información." Confeso con angustia, sinceramente era lo último que deseaba hacer.

Renamon tuvo el impulso de reírse. Los meses recientes había estado estudiando y entendiendo la actitud de su Tamer, y mientras negara que considerara a Naruto como un amigo y lo mucho que detestara su compañía, en realidad era todo lo contrario. El Digimon sabia que muy en el fondo Rika podía confiar en el rubio.

La Tamer salió de la casa para ir a casa vecina, pero se sorprendió de ver a Naruto y a dos adultos saliendo de la casa. Curiosa se decidió a acercar para aclarar sus dudas. "Naruto…" dijo la muchacha castaña rojiza, informándole al rubio de su presencia.

Los tres individuos miraron a la joven recién llegada, el rubio menor hablo primero. "Rika-chan." Saludo en su alegría habitual, mucho a su irritación. "Me gustaría quedarme a hablar, pero ahora voy a un viaje a la montaña con mis padres." Respondió alegremente. "¿Tenias algo de que hablar?"

"Se-será cuando regreses." Respondió algo sonrojada. Era difícil dirigirse al rubio, en especial cuando sus padres escuchaban la conversación. Diciendo esto la joven se fue rápidamente no queriendo prolongar el encuentro.

Naruto la observo alejarse solo para sentir la cara de su madre sobre su hombro, llevaba una sonrisa traviesa que no le gustaba para nada. "Entonces… Rika-chan." Sonrió la pelirroja al sentir la vergüenza del rubio. "Pensé que te habías dedicado a Sakura-chan."

"¡Ma-mamá!" grito avergonzado. "Rika-chan y yo solo somos amigos, bueno…" ante eso su vergüenza desapareció, demostrando una leve tristeza. "…no creo que ella me considere su amigo." Su padre y madre iban a intentar hablarle, pero Naruto cambio con su clásica postura optimista. "¡Bien! ¿Qué esperamos?" grito el rubio con fuerza, haciendo a sus padres sonreír con orgullo y respeto. Nada desanimaría a su hijo por mucho tiempo.

La familia se reagrupo de tal forma de ver si alguien venia. Con la zona asegurada, Minato tomo a su esposa e hijo por sus respectivos hombros para desaparecer en un destello amarillo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

En verdad que las montañas de Tokio eran hermosas, muy similar a lo que era Konoha por eso era el mejor lugar para entrenar sus habilidades. Kushina se dedicaba a recuperar su capacidad de chakra perdida, mientras que padre e hijo se dedicaban a no oxidarse en tiempos de paz.

Aquella era la rutina habitual, pero en esta ocasión la rutina fue alterada. Kushina observaba el encuentro entre padre en hijo, o más bien el intento de Naruto de repetir lo que había realizado la noche anterior. Lamentablemente todo intento fue inútil, por alguna razón algo faltaba y no tenia idea de que era aquello. Por otro lado era gracioso ver como se salía de quicio su hijo, era tan fácil. Lamentaba no haberlo visto cuando era más pequeño.

"Calma, Naruto. Respira, respira." Repetía su padre calmando sus alterados ánimos. "Cierra los ojos y repasa los momentos que viviste en aquel momento." Naruto hizo caso y regreso a la batalla contra BlackGreymon y Seadramon, recordando cada detalle de la batalla. Renamon acorralada y Rika en peligro. "Bien, ahora inténtalo manteniendo esos sentimientos."

"¡Yosh!" grito con determinación. A su sorpresa, ahí estaba otra vez en su mano el DigiCode. Minato y Kushina observaban con detenimiento.

"**¡DigiSpirit!**" grito el rubio repitiendo las acciones de la noche. "**¡Digivolve a!**" La cadena de DigiCode se prolongo cubriendo a todo el rubio mostrando al extraña armadura. No se dieron cuenta ni como ni cuando, pero Naruto ya no estaba presente físicamente. "**¡Agunimon!**"

Los padres observaron con detenimiento el cambio radical en su hijo. "Entonces este es el guerrero legendario del fuego. Naruto, ¿sigues ahí?" pregunto Minato caminando lentamente alrededor del peculiar Digimon, estudiándolo. Técnicamente para ambos era la primera vez que veían un Digimon tan de cerca, Chinlongmon había sido algo lejano para su enorme tamaño. "¿Naruto?"

"Estoy aquí, y a la vez… no lo estoy." Confeso un tanto confuso. "Puedo sentir que no estoy solo, creo que es el Espíritu de Agunimon el que me acompaña." Kushina se asombró en el cambio de voz de Naruto, se oía más áspera y un poco más adulta, pero las señales estaban ahí. Él seguía siendo su hijo. "¿Qué tal si nos familiarizamos un poco más con las habilidades de Agunimon?" pregunto el Digimon desafiadoramente a su padre, este demostraba una sonrisa.

"Contaba con ello, hijo." Realizando un sello de mano junto a una explosión de humo, Minato estaba de vuelta en su traje habitual de Jounin de Konoha, e incluso su banda estaba sobre su frente, manejando habilidosamente un Kunai de tres puntas entre sus dedos. "¿Comenzamos?"

"Mamá indica'ttebayo." Esto hizo que los adultos se rieran, incluso siendo un Digimon, Naruto no perdía sus tics verbales.

Kushina se posicionó en medio de los dos, estando un poco apartada de ambos para que ellos pudieran luchar con tranquilidad. Miro previamente a ambos opositores en esta batalla de practica y entonces alzo su mano al cielo para bajarla con fuerza, señalizando el inicio de la batalla.

"**¡Dardos de Fuego!**" Desde la parte metálica sobre sus puños, Agunimon saco fuego para luego usar su mano libre y lanzarlos como dardos a Minato. El rubio humano observo sorprendido esto, ya que tenía mucha similitud con un ninjutsu de manipulación elemental de fuego. Usando su ya catalogada velocidad de los libros de historia de su pueblo, Minato evadió el ataque para acercarse a gran velocidad en una finta a su oponente.

Empuñando un kunai ataco al Digimon de fuego, quien bloqueo dicho ataque con las mismas muñecas metálicas. El rubio y anterior Hokage catalogo inmediatamente su fuerza superior en su cerebro, debería ser un poco más inteligente en sus tácticas. "**Ninpo: Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" El Kunai en la mano fue lanzado para ser acompañado en pleno vuelo por otra docena. Agunimon evadió el ataque corriendo hábilmente a la derecha; lo que era otro punto en el diccionario de Minato, también era veloz y tenía buenos reflejos.

Esto fue solo para tomar la velocidad necesaria para el siguiente ataque. Agunimon fue corriendo directamente hacia su oponente. Su brazo derecho formo un espiral de fuego para canalizarlo justo en su puño. "**¡Golpe Salamandra!**"

Minato no se quedo de brazos cruzados. "**¡Rasengan!**" La esfera espiral y el puño de fuego chocaron; con la fuerza de ambos ataques, los dos oponentes fueron repelidos en una gran explosión. El viento de chakra reunido en el ataque fue suficiente para desatar una potente explosión, que afecto parcialmente a ambos.

Agunimon observo a Minato y saco rápidamente una sonrisa. "Eso me da una idea." De su ya conocida muñeca metálica saco fuego, el cual enfoco en su palma realizando un ejercicio muy familiar con el fuego que brotaba. Minato dio un paso hacia atrás intimidado ante el reconocimiento. Inmediatamente Agunimon salto hacia su oponente. "**¡Sansho Rasengan!**" **[[N/a: Rasengan Salamandra]]**" Minato salió de su trayectoria, pero el Digimon siguió de todas formas, quería probar su ataque en un objetivo, en este caso un árbol.

El fuego esférico fue desatado contra el árbol, realizando la característica perforación del Rasengan. Lo que no esperaba es que a lo largo de aquellas perforaciones se extendiera el fuego, lo que cubrió al árbol por completo, incinerándolo en el acto. Sus padres observaron este hecho sorprendidos solo para que segundos más tarde Agunimon desapareciera, revelando a Naruto de nuevo. Estaba de rodillas, respirando agitadamente.

"Definitivamente fue mejor que la vez pasada, pero todavía me agota." Confeso el rubio observando los resultados de su ultimo ataque.

"Naruto, ¿Te encuentras bien?" Pregunto Kushina, acercándose a su hijo.

"Estoy bien, Mamá. Solo cansado." Sus padres sonrieron al ver su sonrisa honesta. Pronto se enderezo. "¡Vamos, hay que seguir con el entrenamiento! ¡Debo acostumbrarme a las habilidades de Agunimon y a mantener su forma por más tiempo'ttebayo!" grito con determinación. Los dos padres se miraron manteniendo su sonrisa, orgullosos por el hijo que se había formado aun si no estuvieran presentes antes.

"¡Bien!" Minato sacó un Kunai para tomar una postura de ataque. "Cuando quieras."

"**¡DigiSpirit digivolves a!**" Era toda la respuesta que necesitaban ya que señalizaba el inicio del nuevo entrenamiento de Naruto. Uno bastante distinto a cualquier otro que hubiera tenido antes, un para manejar un poder que ningún shinobi había tenido antes.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Imposible!" grito el joven de cabello castaño claro en punta. "Jamás, jamás he podido ganarte en una partida." Agrego guardando sus cartas.

"Si Hirokazu, ya deberías resignarte." Comento un niño de gafas. "Desde hace semanas que perdimos la cuenta a la cantidad de derrotas que llevas. De lo único que estamos seguros Takato y yo es que jamás le has vencido."

"Si eres tu para hablar, Kenta. Tu tampoco has logrado derrotarle y Takato mucho menos. ¿A caso es invencible?" Replicaba en desesperación, Hirokazu, alborotándose su cabello en señal de su sentimiento. "Prometo que algún día te derrotare, te lo puedo asegurar." Señalo a su oponente invicto hasta la fecha. Se rumoreaba en la escuela que nadie le había vencido una vez, pero era un rumor imposible, ¿Cierto? "¿Alguna vez has perdido, Naruto?"

"Por supuesto que pierdo, de hecho varias veces'ttebayo." Se explico el rubio.

El trio de niños le observaron incrédulos. "¿Quién?" pregunto esta vez, un niño de cabello castaño pero a diferencia del otro estaba un poco mejor peinado y liso, se dejaba guiar por la gravedad. Su nombre era Takato, un compañero de clase de Naruto, al igual que los otros dos.

"Rika-chan y Papá." Comento como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. "Con Rika-chan llevamos una cuenta de setentaiocho a setentainueve partidas, con ella llevando a ventaja por ahora. A Papá jamás le he derrotado, creo que una vez estuve cerca pero su estrategia es demasiado buena." Concluyo apenado de ello, incluso sospechaba que él se dejaba en ocasiones.

"¿Rika-chan? ¿Pierdes ante una chica?" se burlo Hirokazu, causando una risilla de gracia de parte de Kenta. En Takato no hubo reacción de ese tipo, pero pronto fue llamada la atención a algo más importante. "Espera… ¿Dijiste Papá? ¿Juegas cartas con tu Papá?" Cuestionó en sorpresa.

"Si…" Naruto regreso sus cartas a su protector de cartas, a diferencia de los otros que lo guardaban en cajas. Se hacia tarde y las clases estaban por comenzar. "… él tomó interés poco tiempo después de que yo inicie a jugar. Le enseñe como hacerlo, tomo algunas cartas que yo no usaba y se formo su propia baraja. Jamás le he derrotado desde el primer día." El grupo le miro como si fuera un alíen. Que un adulto jugara un juego de cartas era raro, pero que un adulto jugara y que además fuera bueno era algo para los libros de records.

Sin darles oportunidad a más preguntas, Naruto juntó sus cartas y las acomodo en su porta-baraja, para regresarlas a su bolso junto a todos sus cuadernos. De un salto, el rubio bajó de la estructura de juegos infantiles, mientras que sus amigos seguían ahí arriba. A diferencia de ellos, él se llevaba sus cartas, sus amigos las dejaban ahí. Desde hace algún tiempo habían comenzado la costumbre de juntarse antes de clases para jugar cartas un poco, pero Naruto no iba todos los días; después de todo siempre era divertido molestar a Rika y la desviación tomaba todo el tiempo que ganaba al estar aquí.

"Bien, no quiero llegar tarde a clases." Sin decir más el rubio se fue rumbo a clases corriendo.

Hirokazu y Kenta le siguieron al bajarse de la estructura, pero Takato fue detenido ya que la caja que contenía sus cartas se cayó esparciéndose antes del impacto. Durante la caída de sus cartas fue cuando noto una extraña carta azul que no recordaba haber tenido; fue tal su atención que ni siquiera noto que sus amigos ya se habían marchado o que el timbre de su escuela ya había sonado tres veces, dando por inicio una nueva jornada de estudio.

Jornada a la cual obviamente el no llego a tiempo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto escuchaba las risas de sus compañeros de escuela. Mientras un lado de Naruto estaba tentado a reírse al final no lo hacia, ya que él mismo estuvo en la situación de Takato muchas veces en el pasado; quien era el motivo de risa en la clase. Aun recordaba sus travesuras junto a Kiba, Shikamaru y Chouji; y por supuesto recordaba las que el hizo solo, pero también recordaba los severos castigos de Iruka y sinceramente, por muy divertido que fuera, no quería pasar por ellos de nuevo. También estaba el factor de que sus padres estaban presentes, de haber consecuencias en la escuela, también las habría en su hogar; eso y que la profesora actual le aterraba.

El rubio contuvo un escalofrió. Ver a su profesora enfadada era una cosa, pero ver a su madre enfadada superaba cualquier enemigo al que se hubiera afrontado hasta ahora, y eso incluía a Tobi en su lista. No quería darle motivos para desencadenar la fura del Habanero Sangriento.

"Takato ¿Estas arrepentido por haber llegado tarde a clases?" Pregunto la profesora manteniendo su atención en el pizarrón e interrumpiendo el hilo de pensamientos aterradores de la mente de Naruto.

"¡S-si profesora!" grito nervioso el niño en el pasillo. Su nerviosismo no era ayudado por las risas de sus compañeros.

El silencio regreso a la clase segundos más tarde en lo que la profesora reanudaba su lección, el problema fue que pronto se escucharon murmullos salir desde el exterior del salón, específicamente del lugar de donde se encontraba Takato. Sin inmutarse la profesora salió del salón a donde su estudiante castigado debería encontrarse en pie. _Debería_, porque en lugar de ello estaba sentado contra el muro y al parecer bastante absorbido por un dibujo.

"¿Es un dinosaurio?" cuestiono la profesora al observar la obra de arte de su estudiante.

"¡Pero que estas diciendo, esto es un Digimon! ¿Eh?" Ya era demasiado tarde, sus palabras ya habían dejado su boca y su atención regreso al lugar correcto. Frente a él se encontraba su profesora mirándole atentamente con una mirada reprobadora.

"Tal parece que no estas arrepentido por tu error." Cuestiono la profesora.

"¡No! Yo solo…" Takato se puso en pie horrorizado. "¡Lo lamento!" gritaba realizando varias reverencias a su profesora como disculpa. Por su nerviosismo clase fue desatada nuevamente en un ataque de risa, mientras Naruto reía levemente compartiendo las gracias de su compañero.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El rubio se reía entre dientes escuchando la conversación en el interior del salón de clases. Era la última hora de clases, específicamente educación física y como ya era habitual Naruto salía más temprano debido a su excelencia en los deportes. No le interesaban demasiado y debido a los estándares ninja los ejercicios de la educación actual eran casi una perdida de tiempo. Como terminaba de hacer los ejercicios antes superando las expectativas de sus profesores, podía elegir marcharse más temprano.

Justamente ahora iba al salón de clases para recoger sus cosas cuando escucho una voz venir de adentro del salón. Yuri parecía estar haciendo su acto del títere perro en Takato y la voz de este último se escuchaba bastante nerviosa. Naruto se movió a un costado de la puerta, a tiempo para ver a Juri salir y desde un borde de la puerta asomo su títere de perro hacia el salón de clases.

"¡Guau-guau! Si no terminas la composición que la maestra te ordeno, se enfadara aun más, ¡Guau!"

Con esa ultima advertencia, Naruto vio a Juri alejarse del salón con su flauta en mano. El rubio entro en el salón a tiempo para ver a un Takato completamente sonrojado causando una leve carcajada propia.

"Así que te gusta, Juri'ttebayo." Concluyó Naruto.

"De… ¿De que estas hablando?" Cuestiono nervioso Takato mientras tomaba asiento para evitar la mirada acusadora del rubio. "Ella solo quiso advertirme…"

"Si, si, lo que digas." Ignoro por completo sus palabras falsas para acercarse a su banco y ver en lo que trabajaba. No tardo en entender el motivo de la advertencia de Juri y el castigo de su maestra, ya que estaba sin pena sobre el banco una pequeña libreta de apuntes. "Entonces el motivo de todo tu castigo es porque trabajando en un nuevo Digimon." Takato se vio interesado en la revisión de Naruto de su libreta, una nueva opinión de alguien que conocía los Digimon en vez de llamar un simple _dinosaurio_. "Vaya, hasta créate estadísticas de ataque. ¿Su nombre es?"

"Guilmon." Proclamo orgulloso el estudiante.

"Guilmon, suena bien." Sonrió Naruto regresando la libreta a su lugar de descanso momentáneo. "Debo irme, recuerda terminar lo que la maestra te dijo. Estoy seguro que no quieres más castigos… …a menos que quieras ver a Juri."

"¡No sé de que hablas!"

Naruto salió riéndose sin voltear al avergonzado compañero de clases. Era divertido ver a otros relacionarse entre si sin problemas: sin misiones, sin organizaciones secretas, sin complots para acabar con su vida; y mientras esas cosas existían en este mundo, estaba bien observar que los adultos se preocupaban de mantener a los niños alejados de sus problemas para que ellos pudieran vivir una infancia feliz llena de inocencia y libre de la maldad del mundo.

"Ahora pienso como un anciano, Dattebayo." Concluyo sus pensamientos en voz alta.

Tranquilamente el rubio caminaba por las calles rumbo a otra escuela. Tenía tiempo libre, el entrenamiento con su padre tardaría unas horas más y como era costumbre algunas veces a la semana lograba salir antes debido a la clase de deportes. Con todo en mente su destino estaba claro: Rika.

A dos semanas desde su primera actuación como Agunimon algunas cosas habían cambiado, no mucho, pero se sentía distinto. Si, Rika mantenía su actitud de mala sangre a gran medida, seguiría su camino si Naruto no estaba allí, pero por lo menos las insistencias del rubio ya no eran repudiadas. Antes él se forzaría en su presencia, estaría allí invitado o no y ella respondería con varios intentos para repudiar su compañía. Ahora no intentaría deshacerse de él o no daría intentos visibles, incluso respondería a algunos de sus intentos de charla.

Primero, podían hablar sobre una nueva carta o estrategia descubierta, decidiendo si seria útil o no. Segundo, al momento de la caza de Digimon Naruto había aprendido a no meterse en el camino de Rika y por ende, ella no se metería en su camino si él encontraba un oponente primero, simplemente el resultante se quedaría a observar; esto era debido al respeto de Rika como Tamer. Sentir que Naruto le respetaba como un Tamer al momento de luchar sus propias batallas, causaba que su actitud de aligerara de cierto modo y al mismo tiempo ella correspondería con la misma cortesía. Tercero, ocasionalmente, ya sea durante un momento aleatorio donde ambos irían juntos a la escuela o posterior a una batalla con un Digimon, Rika mostraría su curiosidad sobre su Digievolucion, lo que siente al ser un Digimon y otras preguntas relacionadas.

Seria la tercera vez que venia a la escuela de Rika, no sobraba decir que él resaltaba a la vista puesto que era una escuela solo para chicas, más aun con el cabello rubio poco común en Japón y sin contar las tres líneas naturales que el rubio mostraba en cada mejilla. El timbre de salida ya había sonado y varias estudiantes salían por la puerta principal. Naruto eligió apoyarse contra una de las murallas contiguas esperando a la llamada reina Digimon y por fortuna dicha espera no fue larga.

"¡Yoh, Rika-chan!" Llamo el rubio.

"¿No te dije que no volvieras aquí? Las chicas ya comienzan a hablar." Acuso la enfadada Tamer, y como razón se escuchaban los cuchicheos de las diversas jóvenes que se encontraban a espaldas, costados, y frente a ellos. Era raro que alguien masculino viniera a buscar a una chica, salvo las que tenían novio que eran escasas o las llamadas populares, lugar en el que Rika no se encontraba. Era conocido que ella nunca hablo con alguien a pesar de lo hermosa que era considerada entre las chicas.

Verla con un muchacho causaba revuelo inmediato.

"¿Eso me debería importar?" contesto el rubio patilludo. "Me dejaron salir temprano de clases, mientras los demás siguen en ellas. No tengo nada más que hacer y por la hora recordé que tu salías antes." Contesto alegremente.

"¡Eres molesto!" Gruño Rika.

"Y tu gruñona'ttebayo." Respondió Naruto felizmente.

Si, la típica normalidad era algo que Naruto podría disfrutar.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Les digo que es verdad!" gritó Takato.

"¿Qué cosa es verdad?" Cuestionó Naruto recién llegando al llamado sitio de reuniones de Takato, Kenta y Hirokazu.

"Takato cree que los Digimon existen y no quiere admitir que fue solo un sueño." Respondió Kenta ajustándose sus lentes.

"¡Es verdad! Era una batalla con un Tamer de verdad. Era un Digimon parecido a un león, pero estaba en llamas; y su oponente era un zorro de color amarillo, lo importante es que caminaba en dos patas. Recuerdo también que lanzaba unos cristales como ataque." Kenta y Hirokazu se reían sin piedad ante los disparatados cuentos de Takato. Naruto no compartía sus risas, de hecho estaba bastante callado.

"_¡Imposible! ¿Takato estuvo anoche? No lo vi en ningún lugar._" Pensaba alertado, porque lo que relataba su amigo en estos momentos era exactamente la batalla de la noche pasada en la caza de Digimon de Rika. Había estado presente, pero tan solo se dedico a mirar a la distancia.

"¿Naruto? ¿Estas bien?" Pregunto Hirokazu.

"Si, de hecho te ves bastante pálido." Agregó Kenta.

"¿Eh?" El rubio reorganizo sus pensamientos rápidamente para ver a sus amigos. "No, por supuesto que estoy bien. Eso solo que se me hizo familiar el Digimon que nombro Takato." Mintió de forma oportuna al recordar cierta carta que ahora traía consigo. "Les había prometido traer mis cartas para cambiar…" El rubio movió su bolso sobre su regazo para revisar su interior en busca de un nuevo porta-cartas, este era un poco más grande del habitual. "…y recordé que entre ellas tengo una parecida."

Naruto abrió el pequeño objeto sacando un total aproximado de sesenta cartas. Las caras de Kenta y Hirokazu brillaron al ver solo una muestra de miradita de su contenido, como mínimo vieron cinco cartas y cada una de ellas bastante raras. Los dos muchachos se apegaron a cada hombro de Naruto para revisar las cartas mientras su amigo buscaba la carta que podría ser la que Takato nombraba.

"¡Santo cielo! ¡Cuánto por esa, y esa…. Y esa!" Hirokazu gritaba al ver cada carta pasar a una gran velocidad. No alcanzaba ni a tocarla cuando Naruto usaba su mano libre para golpear levemente a de él. "¡Oye!" se quejo Hirokazu.

"Se mira, pero no se toca." Fue la respuesta desatendida de Naruto. No le dio importancia Kenta, el solo se dedicaba a babear al ver tales cartas. "¡Aquí esta! ¿Es esta, Takato?" El rubio saco una carta del montón y la presentó ante su amigo.

"¡Si!" grito el muchacho castaño al reconocerla. "Así que su nombre era Lynxmon, de tipo Armadura ¿Por casualidad tendrás la otra? La que se parece a un zorro." Se aventuro a preguntar.

"No recuerdo una carta así. Pero tengo más en casa, ahí debería encontrar algo." Mintió el rubio guardando las cartas antes de que Hirokazu pudiera adelantarse a verlas. "Las veras después, recordé que tengo algo que hacer." Rápidamente dio media vuelta y bajo del escondite.

"¡Oye, espera! ¡Por lo menos dime que es lo que buscas!" grito Hirokazu siguiéndole.

"¡No te adelantes!" Agrego Kenta regresando en si mismo luego de semejante banquete de cartas raras. Rápidamente se puso al tanto de Naruto y Hirokazu. "¡Yo también quiero una oportunidad! ¡De seguro tengo algo que te pueda servir!"

Los tres se fueron dejando atrás a Takato, quien revisaba un aparato desconocido a Kenta y Hirokazu, pero muy familiar a Naruto. El muchacho se exalto inmediatamente al ver la figura de un huevo roto en su interior, algo que había estado esperando ansioso. Estaba seguro porque su cuerpo podía sentirlo, algo estaba apunto de suceder.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_¡Olvide que hoy papá saldría temprano para entrenar!_" El rubio corría a gran velocidad, a escala de humano normal, por las calles de su ciudad cuando fue distraído por un pilar de luz en el cielo. "_¡Un nuevo Digimon! Supongo que papá me perdonara si me debió por esa razón._" Con una sonrisa de zorro asunto, utilizo su Shunshin no Jutsu cuando nadie miraba en su dirección.

De la zona residencial a la zona empresarial los edificios iban aumentando su tamaño a medida que se iba a cercando a la zona donde ocurrió el destello. Pronto estaba en una zona industrial, lleno de tuberías, grúas y otras cosas de aquella índole. Lo bueno de eso es que no se acercarían curiosos a revisar, también indicaba que Rika no llegaría pronto por lo que le daría tiempo de ganarle y obtener experiencia de lucha como un verdadero Digimon.

El Digi-campo de batalla fue desplegado en forma de una densa neblina. El rubio, adherido al muro superior con sus googles puesto noto algo moviéndose en el centro. Estaba preocupado de que algún humano hubiera hecho contacto primero, las consecuencias no podrían ser medidas.

"¡Imposible!" Se detuvo en choque al ver que no era cualquier humano el que estaba ahí y tampoco era cualquier Digimon. Había visto un bosquejo en un papel hace un poco más de un día, pero solo eso, un dibujo. Ciertamente lo que veía ahora no era para nada un dibujo. "Es Guilmon y Takato'ttebayo" Rápidamente una sonrisa vino a su rostro. "Así que Takato también es un Tamer; y ya que pensaba que con Rika-chan ya me había acostumbrado."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Minato sonrió al ver a su hijo dormir. Si, tal vez había exagerado un poco con el entrenamiento de hoy debido a su pequeño retraso, pero tenia que dar mano dura para que su hijo comprendiera la importancia de los entrenamientos, así como la importancia de la puntualidad. Con cuidado le cubrió con sus sabanas y frazadas, ya que el muchacho inquieto parecía quitárselas a cada segundo y luego salió.

Desde la puerta de su habitación podía escuchar a su esposa viendo la televisión. Desde que llegaron la pelirroja se había hecho adicta a las llamadas telenovelas, presentando el mundo televisivo avanzado del que carecían en Konoha. Suspirando iba a acompañarla, pero un destello al costado de su ojo llamo su atención, más específicamente un pilar de luz que se alzaba al cielo lo que indicaba la llegada de un nuevo Digimon a este plano existencial.

Iba a dar media vuelta para despertar a su hijo quien era el encargado de estas situaciones, pero dicho pensamiento fue cancelado inmediatamente. Le había hecho pasar por un riguroso entrenamiento y al día siguiente tenia escuela; no era justo cargar con todas las responsabilidades él solo.

"¡Kushina-chan, regreso en un momento!" grito el adulto rubio al salir de la casa.

"¡Vuelve pronto!" Kushina estaba demasiado centrada en su telenovela como para darle la atención necesaria a su marido.

Movió sus manos en formas de varios sellos y en unos segundos ya estaba de vuelta en su traje Jounin habitual. Si, no tenía un Digimon, pero no fue nombrado Yondaime Hokage por meras palabras vacías. Un Biju fue su máxima victoria durante su vida en Konoha; algo como un Digimon, sin importar el nivel, seria como un comentario al margen.

Rápidamente se abrió paso de tejado en tejado hasta llegar a la zona de la densa neblina se acumulaba. El ninja elite noto dentro a una figura borrosa grande que perseguía a una pequeña, al acercarse vio que eran dos Digimon. El grande, más fácil de ver lo reconoció inmediatamente.

"Es Monochromon, Digimon de nivel Campeón." Era una de las tantas cartas que había visto. Se tuvo que acercar a un más para ver a quien perseguía. "Es un Veemon, un Digimon de nivel Novato." Recordó al ver al pequeño personaje azul con blanco.

"¡Auxilio! ¡Alguien sálveme!" gritaba Veemon corriendo de la furia de Monochromon. Finalmente este le acorralo contra una muralla. "Vamos. Solo quería conocer el mundo real, nada más. Ni siquiera te conozco." Intentaba razonar con el oponente segado en furia inútilmente. Monochromon ya iba a embestirle con su cuerno desarrollado al frente. "¡No!" El pequeño Digimon cerro los ojos esperando lo peor, pero tan solo sintió un movimiento brusco, al abrirlos noto que alguien le sostenía.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Pregunto Minato.

"¿Eh?" El Digimon estaba más allá de sorprendido. "Tu-tu-tu… …me salvaste, un humano."

"Si, mi nombre es Minato." El rugido del Digimon sin control llamo su atención, golpeaba con su pata delantera izquierda con furia el suelo. "Quédate atrás, este será un combate difícil."

"¿Eh? No me digas que le quieres enfrentar, eres tan solo un humano… a menos que seas un Tamer." Dedujo sorprendido.

"No, no soy un Tamer, pero tampoco soy un humano ordinario." Antes de que pudiera seguir explicando, su oponente comenzó su ataque de cuerno de nuevo. Minato corrió hacia él a una velocidad que sorprendió al observador azul. Justo antes de que el cuerno fuera encajado contra su cuerpo, el rubio dio un salto y en su mano cargo una esfera azul. "**¡Rasengan!**" Fue un ataque directo contra la cabeza de Monochromon y de un salto, Minato regreso a un lado de Veemon.

"¡Eso fue asombroso!" Grito Veemon.

"Pues parece que no fue suficiente." Reclamo Minato en voz baja al ver al Digimon inafectado. "Su coraza es demasiado fuerte para que un Rasengan le haga algún daño significativo y ciertamente aun no tengo la destreza de mi hijo para crear un Rasen Shuriken." Nuevamente Monochromon inicio su ataque en su contra. "**Futon: Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.**" Un kunai impregnado con el elemento de viento fue lanzado hacia el Digimon en embestida, que rápidamente fue multiplicado en varios. Lamentablemente él seguía su camino como si nada, forzando a Minato a tomar a Veemon y salir del camino de un salto. "Esto se complica."

"¿Y si atacamos juntos?" Sugirió Veemon.

"Suena un buen plan." Asintió Minato.

"Bien, voy primero." Grito Veemon saltando bastante alto sobre su oponente. "**¡Vee Cabezazo!**" grito Embistiendo desde el cielo. El ataque le golpeo justo en su cabeza, logrando aturdirle lo suficiente para que Minato lograra atacar.

"**¡Rasenrengan!**" El rubio impulso dos esferas a ambos lados de la mandíbula de Monochromon con gran fuerza. Esto solo enfureció al Digimon, causando que este estallara en llamas lo que Minato miro en precaución. Rápidamente dio un salto para alcanzar a Veemon que aun estaba sobre su cabeza y antes que las llamas pudieran tocarle desaparecieron en un destello amarillo, reapareciendo a unos metros seguros de la bestia. "Esto estuvo demasiado cerca; me había olvidado de sus ataques de fuego."

"¡Amigo, eres asombroso!" Grito Veemon al ver su rescate tan fantástico. "Lastima que acabo de llegar a este mundo y ya voy a ser borrado, todo lo que quería era verlo y tal vez conocer un Tamer." Confeso depresivamente el Digimon.

"¿Un Tamer?" Cuestionó el rubio sorprendido por la simpleza del Digimon.

"Si, en el Mundo Digital corre el rumor de que ellos te pueden hacer increíblemente fuerte, pero también pensé que seria interesante conocer a un humano. Que bueno que no me equivoque, eres un buen tipo." Confesó Veemon al sonreírle a Minato.

"Gracias Veemon y solo por eso te ayudare a buscar un buen Tamer. También tengo que salir de aquí con vida, mi hijo y esposa me esperan." Afirmo el anterior Yondaime Hokage. "Así que, ¿Me ayudaras a terminar con él?" Veemon miro a Minato con gran admiración para estrechar su mano fuertemente en señal de aceptación, confianza y amistad.

"¡Por supuesto!"

Ninguno espero un destello blanco que apareció de inmediato entre ambos que comenzó a tomar una forma bastante familiar al rubio. Era la descripción que le había dado Naruto sobre el Digivice de Rika, la diferencia estaba en que en vez de ser de color blanco con los bordes de la pantalla y teclas azules, era de color completo amarillo con las teclas y borde de la pantalla de color blanco, la correa igualmente era de un color blanco. Minato observo el aparato con atención.

"¿Un Digivice?" Se dijo Minato al observar el aparato que flotaba frente a él; como reacción reflejo cambio su mirada a Veemon protegido bajo su brazo y luego de nuevo al aparato. "Entonces, ¿Soy tu camarada?"

Lamentablemente no había tiempo para analizar el asunto más profundamente. Monochromon venia en su dirección y hasta ahora su fuerte armadura era invulnerable contra su Rasengan y por ende a todos sus kunai. Veemon le observo, entendiendo lo que sucedía.

"Vine a este mundo a encontrar a mi camarada, nunca espere que fuera tan pronto." Comento Veemon alegremente. Seguido a esto se zafó del brazo de Minato y aterrizo a tierra sobre sus dos pes. "¡Vamos a hacerlo!"

"¡Enterado!" Minato llevo su mano hacia su baraja; la había traído solo como medio de información en caso de que fuera un Digimon conocido, nunca espero tener que usarla. Naruto le había hablado de Rika y su Digivice, por lo que ya sabia que hacer al ver la ranura en el aparato. "Y tengo la carta adecuada para la situación, ¿Preparado?"

"¡Nací listo!"

**[Digimon Tamers OST: Slash!]**

Minato giro la carta sobre su propio centro y la tomó entre su pulgar e índice. Rápidamente la impregno con chakra del elemento de viento y la lanzo. Realizar un efecto curvo con chakra elemental de viento era realmente fácil, por lo que la carta no tardo en regresar en su dirección. Minato puso el Digivice en la trayectoria y la carta se deslizo por si sola solo para ser sostenida por su mano libre una vez que hubiera hecho el recorrido completo.

"**¡Cambio de carta! ¡Digiegg del Valor!**"

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor:<strong>

**¡Soy un infeliz al cuadrado! Asi es, dos capitulos consecutivos que hago lo mismo. No tengo miedo de decirlo, despues de tanta espera es lo minimo que merezco. En fin, hablando en serio, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Tuve que recolectar datos, ordenar ideas y molestar al siempre infalible Kouteikuro [¡Muchas gracias!].**

**Una parte quiso retrasar la introduccion de Minato como Tamer, pero no pude evitarlo. Espero que sea de su agrado. Espero que no disminuya la aceptacion enorme que ha recibido esta idea. [35 Reviews, wow... no tengo palabras]**

**Se que dije que actualizaria una vez que cambiara de nombre y todas las historias a la vez, pero el sitio donde pleaneo respaldar mis trabajos esta tardando un poco y debido a deje de actualizar un tiempo quise compensarlos. Tambien, el sitio esta pasando por una mala racha, ultimamente no hay historias buenas o nuevas ya que la mayoria de los autores se fueron, cosa que no los culpo por hacer, por eso quise darles un poco de entretencion. Los que salen pagando, ademas de los autores, luego de las acciones de nuestros queridicimos administradores son ustedes. Merecen algun respiro de vez en cuando.**

**¡Reviews! ¡Prueben que aun vale la pena leer!  
>¡Necesito saber que aun siguen ahi pese al caos actual del sitio!<br>¡Boton azul, grande y bonito!  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>V**


	4. Capitulo 3

**-Espíritu de Fuego-  
><strong>**Capítulo 3: Se reúnen los Tamers.**

**Armor  
><strong>**Evolution**

Indicó la pantalla del Digivice. Una gruesa cúpula amarilla fue producida por el aparato digital en Veemon y pronto un poderoso fuego cubrió a Veemon llevándose la piel de toda vista. Él podía sentir el fuego llevándose su piel azul y blanca, pero también sentía el poder que llegaba a él. Lo ultimo en ser cubierto por el fuego fueron sus ojos, forzándolo a cerrarlos.

"**¡Veemon Digivolves a!**" Grito el Digimon azul.

Pronto el fuego se fue de las zonas más tempranas, revelando solo la forma digital sin textura del Digimon. El Digiegg el valor salió del Digivice desarmándose para formar varias partes que fueron hacia las diversas zonas del cuerpo digitalizado de Veemon: cabeza, manos, tórax, rodillas y pies. Era una verdadera armadura la cual se encargo de producir fuego nuevamente para cubrir las partes no cubiertas por la armadura. Con el fuego apagándose revelo nueva piel azul y blanca junto a un nuevo cuerpo, el cual se adaptaba a las partes de la armadura.

El Digimon abrió sus ojos rojos demostrando su nueva forma mientras la cúpula amarilla explotaba para revelarlo al mundo.

"**¡Flamedramon!**"

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Pregunto Minato a la forma de armadura de Veemon. Estaba preocupado, siendo la primera vez que utilizaba una carta de forma real.

"¡Me siento excelente! ¡Como si pudiera derrotar al mundo entero!" Grito Flamedramon poniéndose en postura de ataque hacia Monochromon.

"Eso esta bien, pero no te confíes porque la coraza de Monochromon sigue siendo resistente. Lo mejor será que ataquemos los dos juntos." Indicó Minato estudiando la situación con cuidado. Con la fuerza de ataque realzada de Flamedramon tendrían una oportunidad de atravesar la defensa de Monochromon. "…a menos que ataquemos en una zona donde no tenga su coraza." Completó sus pensamientos oportunamente. "¡Flamedramon, tienes que levantarlo desde su cuerno y aventarlo! ¡Atacaremos por debajo!"

"¡Enterado!" Inmediatamente Flamedramon corrió hacia su oponente, quien obviamente no se sentó a mirar. Monochromon soltó un rugido mientras su cuerpo era cubierto en flamas con la intención de embestir al Digimon de Armadura.

"¡Utiliza tu Arietes de Fuego para contrarrestar el ataque de Monochromon!" La advertencia de Minato fue escuchada, ya que Flamedramon incendio sus manos para tomar el cuerno de Monochromon y detener su embestida, como había dicho el rubio el fuego propio le defendió del ataque de Monochromon. Posterior a eso le aventó por los cielos. "¡Ahora hay que atacar juntos!"

Minato brinco al igual que Flamedramon, ambos en la dirección del Monochromon. El blanco de ambos específicamente era su región abdominal, lugar donde la dura coraza no estaba presente para protegerle. Tenían que hacerlo antes de que regresara sobre sus cuatro patas.

"**¡Bólido de Fuego!**"

"**¡Rasengan!**

La embestida de fuego de Flamedramon se combinó con el Rasengan de Minato al impacto. Los dos atacantes enviaron a volar a Monochromon con mucha más fuerza formando una verdadera esfera espiral de fuego que se encargo de lanzarlo contra la muralla de una construcción. Los efectos fueron inmediatos mientras Flamedramon y Minato regresaban a tierra. El ataque fue más que suficiente para desestabilizar la base de datos del Digimon, causando su colapso y por ende su fragmentación en polvo de datos y con eso se desvaneció.

Flamedramon inmediatamente destello en un potente naranja para regresar a su forma anterior: Veemon.

"¡Eso fue increíble!" Grito Veemon. "Nunca me había sentido tan fuerte, muchas gracias."

"Es lo que los compañeros hacen, así que contare con tu ayuda de aquí en adelante, ¿De acuerdo?" Minato se arrodillo para quedar frente a frente a Veemon para extender su mano. Veemon reconoció el voto de confianza, por lo que la estrecho con fuerza.

"¡Eso ni se pregunta, Tamer!" Sonrió Veemon.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Naruto, ya es hora de despertar!" Fue el grito de su madre que despertó al rubio.

Naruto se refregó su cara con sus manos para despertarse un poco. Se había dormido temprano por el excesivo entrenamiento de su padre la tarde anterior. Tan solo esperaba que todo ese sufrimiento valiera la pena, por otro lado no se sintió así desde que Jiraiya había comenzado a entrenarle. Sin duda le hacia feliz. Con pensamientos positivos fue al baño para iniciar su rutina diaria: ducha, lavado de dientes, ropa limpia y bajar a desayunar.

"Buenos días, mamá; buenos días papá." Saludó Naruto tomando asiento en su lugar habitual, ganando una respuesta igual de sus padres.

"Bien, ahora que estamos todos aquí. Minato, ¿No crees que ya debas empezar tu explicación?" Pregunto Kushina a su marido. Ella había esperado toda la mañana, desde que descubrió a la criatura durmiendo en la sala de estar, pero Minato le había dicho que debía esperar a que toda la familia estuviera junta. Sonaba justo.

"¿Qué explicación?" Antes de que pudiera seguir, Naruto notó lo que merecía una explicación. Estaba sentada en la mesa una criatura azul, comiendo tranquilamente un pedazo de pan. "¿Un Digimon?" La nueva pregunta fue interrumpida al ver el aparato que mostraba Minato tanto a él como a su madre. "¿U-u-un Digivice?" Era distinto al de Rika, en vez del color blanco, era amarillo y las orillas de la pantalla eran blancas, como si fueran colores invertidos. "¿Eres un Ta-Tamer'ttebayo?" Señaló acusadoramente al Digimon.

"Así es. Familia, quisiera presentarles a mi Digimon camarada: Veemon." Anuncio Minato alegremente. El Digimon al ser llamado salto de la orilla de la mesa al piso para mirar a los dos humanos que Minato llamo familia. "Veemon, ellos son mi familia. Mi esposa Kushina y mi hijo Naruto, es importante que sepas que él también tiene una relación con los Digimon."

"¿Eh? ¿De verdad también es un Tamer?" cuestionó Veemon sorprendido.

"No, mi hijo fue elegido como el poseedor de los DigiSpirit del Guerrero Legendario del Fuego."

En cuando Minato dijo esto los ojos de Veemon se iluminaron para mirar a Naruto con completa admiración. Al inicio parecía estar estudiando sus características, las cuales muchas de ellas estaban en su Tamer, pero luego logro dar un paso nervioso, incluso se sorprendido de que el Digimon azul estaba de rodillas ante él.

"¡Es un honor!" gritaba con una completa señal de admiración. "En el Mundo Digital siempre escuche las leyendas de los Antiguos Diez y de como salvaron nuestro mundo. Que el descendiente de mi Tamer sea el guerrero elegido por los antiguos es todo un honor para mí. ¡Soy Veemon!" La familia vio atontada la demostración extrema de respeto del Digimon, tal parecía que las historias antiguas fluctuaban según la procedencia del Digimon. "¡Mi sueño es lograr ser tan fuerte como AncientGreymon!"

Los tres humanos sonrieron, recordando cada uno sus respectivos pasados: "_¡Seré Hokage!_" Era el pensamiento de los tres y tal parecía que Veemon procedía de un origen similar.

"No creo que me debas tanto respeto." Se apenó Naruto ante la atención de Veemon. "Mucho gusto, Veemon. Soy Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Se presentó correctamente al Digimon, quien cortésmente estrecho su mano.

"Yo soy Kushina Uzumaki, esposa de Minato y madre de Naruto." Confesó la pelirroja.

Veemon saludó igualmente, pero se quedo en silencio por unos instantes.

"Aun no entiendo todo muy bien, pero por lo que Minato me explico ser padres significa que ustedes crearon a Naruto, ¿Verdad? Es que los Digimon no tenemos padres, somos creados a partir de una base de datos. Más allá de eso, todo es un completo misterio." Minato y Kushina asintieron ante su explicación, al parecer la criatura digital demostraba ser bastante inteligente. "Vaya, espero poder acostumbrarme a este mundo pronto…" Entonces se detuvo el pequeño azul, como si fuera una pequeña vibración en el ambiente. "..Siento que hay un Digimon cerca."

"¿Un Digimon? ¡Renamon!" Se adelantó Naruto en sacar conclusiones. "Renamon también debería sentir la presencia de Veemon. Intentare ver lo que sucede, regresare después de las clases." Naruto comió su desayuno vorazmente para salir corriendo rápidamente. "¡Los quiero!" Aunque no se entendió demasiado debido a que aun tenía su boca llena. Minato y Kushina miraron la escena divertidamente, mientras que el Digimon azul agitaba su mano alegremente despidiéndose del hijo de su Tamer.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto atravesó el portón de la Finca Namikaze corriendo y chocando con quien estaba del otro lado, en este caso sería Rika quien estaba con su Digimon. Torpemente los dos dieron pasos hacia atrás ante la tan inesperada y no planeada embestida.

"¿Por qué no te fijas por donde vas?" Gruñó Rika.

"Si no lo habías notado, tu eres quien esta detrás de las puertas. No puedo adivinar quien esta detrás." Se defendió el rubio, logrando tener a la castaña rojiza a la defensiva con rapidez, quien dio un paso hacia atrás sin saber de donde sacar respuesta. "¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Gatomon se comió tu lengua?" Desafió el rubio con su característica sonrisa de zorro.

"Er-tu… …para tu información, Renamon sintió un Digimon por esta zona, ¿No estarás ocultando un Digimon en tu casa o si?" Fue el turno de invertir la mesa, pero al parecer siempre podría contar con la imprevisibilidad de Naruto.

"Tal vez si, tal vez no, ¿Quién sabe'ttebayo?" Refutó como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, y sacando agradecidamente un gruñido de Rika. "Además no es como si importara. No veo un Digi-campo de batalla y tampoco veo nada causando estragos."

"¡Sabes muy bien que cualquier dato disponible es útil para hacer a Renamon más poderosa!" Fue la respuesta de la Tamer y Reina Digimon. "Sé que le debe faltar muy poco para alcanzar su Digievolucion." Afirmo con seguridad y confianza.

"Si es lo que tu dices, aunque no creo que eso funcione así." Contradijo Naruto.

No era primera vez que Naruto y Rika tenían esta discusión, demostrando la enorme diferencia de sus puntos de vista. Rika creía que solo por medio de los datos se podría alcanzar la Digievolucion, después de todo era lo que eran los Digimon, datos. Naruto estaba seguro de que era por otro método al pensar en las palabras de Chinlongmon, y también estaba asociado al despertar de su DigiSpirit humano. Con todo esto dicho, ambos sabían que era momento de dejar el tema, aunque Naruto estaba contento de hacer que Rika olvidara el Digimon detectado por Renamon.

"Por cierto, anoche no te presentante al Digicampo de batalla." Mencionó Rika de una forma bastante torpe. Tal vez el silencio incomodo que se había formado le molesto de cierta manera.

"Ah, me quede dormido. ¿Ocurrió algo interesante?" Preguntó interesado.

"Nada importante." El tono de Rika se escuchaba orgulloso. "Solo un Goblimon, Renamon no tuvo problemas en terminarlo." Pero esto rápidamente trajo algo que omitió, retomando el tema que ella había pretendido dejar de lado. "_Aunque Digievoluciono durante la batalla a Fugamon, y no sé porque Renamon no puede hacerlo._" Eran sus pensamientos.

Su amigo, no admitido, no pudo entender extraño cambio en el ambiente lo que provocó que ninguno volviera a hablar.

Los dos continuaron caminando en silencio hasta bifurcar caminos en el semáforo habitual. Tras cruzar la calle Naruto se detuvo en la esquina para voltearse y mirar a Rika pasar a la calle opuesta. Desde esquinas opuestas ambos se observaron por unos instantes antes de reanudar el camino a sus respectivas escuelas. Si, tenían diferencias y puede que nunca pudieran admitirlo al otro, por lo menos Rika, pero en verdad se consideraban grandes amigos.

El Digimon zorro observaba desde encima de los rascacielos esta curiosa interacción entre su Tamer y el Guerrero Legendario del Fuego. Su entendimiento de la cultura humana era muy primitivo, pero de todas las cosas que había averiguado hasta el momento, esta era una de las más curiosas y la que probablemente más desarrollo tendría. No estaba segura si se trataba de grandes enemigos o de grandes amigos, entre los Digimon nunca era de este modo.

Tan complicado.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto se cambió a su ropa de deportes, mientras Hirokazu, Kenta y Takato llegaban suavemente a tiempo, y los tres se podían ver bastante desanimados. No a muchos le gustaba deportes, Naruto no se quejaba siendo mucho más fácil que cualquier maniobra ninja que ensayara durante sus días en la Academia de Konoha. Si tuviera que poner un ejemplo, estos ejercicios serian solamente adecuados para alguien que se preparaba para entrar a la academia, ni siquiera Konohamaru y su escuadrón hubieran tenido problemas al hacerlos.

Minutos más tarde ya estaban todos realizando los ejercicios en forma de saltos de distancia y era el turno de Takato.

"3.40M." Anuncio Juri.

"¡Si, salte cinco centímetros más!" grito con entusiasmo el muchacho.

"Yo aun sigo a la cabeza por cinco centímetros." Fue la respuesta rápida de Hirokazu.

Antes de que siguieran discutiendo Naruto salto a la señal de la profesora y Juri volvió a medir. "3.70M" Y de esta manera se termino la discusión, ya que estaban seguro de que nadie podría vencer esa enorme ventaja, aunque Naruto no intentara resaltar al promedio. La mirada de desgano que obtenía de todos sus compañeros fue distraída por una extraña sensación. Una pulsación que hizo acelerar su ritmo cardiaco, y que curiosamente provenía de su Digivice. Lográndose apartar del resto de sus compañeros, busco que era lo que ocurría en el aparato siendo lo único que pudo ver en pantalla era la estatuilla del DigiSpirit Bestia.

"_¿Qué fue eso?_" Se dijo dudoso.

Intentando quitarse esa sensación regreso con los demás solo para ver a un Takato completamente nervioso y lo peor es que no podía encubrirlo. Este miraba en una dirección fija la que Naruto siguió. En un costado la intersección de los dos edificios escolares había una caja que se movía por si sola. Hubiera pensado que era raro hasta que vio el extremo de atrás de la caja levemente levantada, revelando una cola carmesí completamente familiar.

"_Esa cola. Se parece a la del Digimon de Takato._" El rubio fijó su mirada en su compañero de clases quien se encontraba completamente alterado. "_Él no sería capaz de traer a Guilmon a la escuela, ¿Verdad?_" A menos que se tratara de Renamon, quien tenía la cautela de un ninja no se preocuparía. Pero si el nivel de cautela del Digimon de Takato era tan evidente como una caja paseándose por los pasillos, entonces si tenía de que preocuparse.

El timbre de la escuela sonó y como por arte de magia la expresión de Takato empeoró.

Naruto solo tuvo que preocuparse de seguirle la pista a Takato lo cual le guio al edificio de la escuela. En el segundo piso se podía ver bastante alboroto junto al Director del establecimiento que se encargaba de contar un relato que se podría considerar de fantasía. De no saber la existencia de los Digimon y de que este no era el mundo ninja, entonces Naruto hubiera dudado de la cordura del hombre. Fue solo cuando vio las marcas de garras en una de las puertas de los salones que entendió que el tal director en efecto había visto algo.

Antes de que pudiera averiguar más noto a Takato correr en dirección opuesta. Al parecer esa caja que se veía destruida en el pasillo si se trataba del escondite de su Digimon. Esperando averiguar más sobre Takato y su Digimon, Naruto continuó con su seguimiento.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

La cocina estaba sin pan. ¿Raro? Si, al saberse que dicho pan había desaparecido misteriosamente y que la expresión de Takato se aterraba cada vez más. Por unos instantes Naruto fue tentado a intentar calmar aquella expresión de desesperación en su rostro, pero de momento debía aprovechar de su anonimato.

Naruto se ocultaba detrás de una esquina observando que Takato había dejado de moverse. Un muchacho había llamado su atención, parecía de su misma edad, de chaqueta naranja, cabello azul oscuro y piel levemente bronceada. Lo que en verdad llamaba la atención era la criatura parlante que actualmente regañaba a Takato ante los malos cuidados que le daba a su Digimon.

El rubio estuvo a punto de gritar, pero el mismo, como por acto de reflejo llevo sus propias manos a su boca para evitar sacar el sonido. ¿Por qué tanta exaltación? Era bastante simple sin considerabas que sin intención de hacerlo Naruto había descubierto a otro Tamer, el cuarto considerando a su padre descubierto esta mañana, a Takato descubierto el día anterior y a Rika desde hace semanas. Renamon, Guilmon, Veemon y al parecer ahora se añadía un Terriermon. Naruto había visto a ese Digimon en la baraja de su padre.

Su hilo de pensamientos fue frenado ante la huida de escena de Takato.

El seguimiento continuaba.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Era oficial: Guilmon era un Digimon inocente, ingenuo e infantil, todo esto probable ante su creación en un desarrollo evolutivo superior. Fueron las conclusiones que Naruto había sacado durante el resto de la tarde y el final de las clases. Lo que nos llevaba al parque cercano a la escuela.

Naruto había seguido a Takato y a Guilmon hasta este parque con el propósito de buscar algún lugar en donde ocultarle. Por unos momentos el rubio pensó en marcharse y dejar el resto a Takato, después de todo se estaba haciendo tarde. Rika de seguro ya habría salido de su escuela y su padre estaría preparando el entrenamiento para este día, no sin antes de que Naruto terminara sus deberes para la escuela. Era lo frustrante de este mundo: revivir los días de la academia ninja.

Estando oculto detrás de unos arbustos Naruto soltó un suspiro, estando siguiendo al nuevo Tamer por tanto tiempo le estaba haciendo aburrido y por ende solo podría pensar en el pasado sin algo mejor para distraerle.

"_Me pregunto cómo estarán los otros._" Se dijo.

Fue cuando un golpe metálico llamo su atención. Takato había estado subiendo una escalera hasta llegar a un claro artificial cercado con rejas de metal, pero lo que llamo su atención era que el Digimon rojo perteneciente a Takato estaba derribado contra la cerca parcialmente deforme por el golpe. Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio a Rika y a Renamon frente a ellos, siendo la culpable del ataque sorpresivo al reptil Digimon.

"_¿Rika-chan?_ _¿Cómo demonios localizo al Digimon de Takato?_" Se cuestionó, pero rápidamente se dio un golpe en la frente, ya que era obvio al ver al Digimon zorro bípedo en la copa del árbol. "_¡Por supuesto! Renamon debió detectar a Guilmon._" De momento dejo de pensar y prestó atención a la situación que se desarrollaba en frente de sus ojos.

"Hasta a un lado, Tamer. Es una batalla entre Digimon." Era la voz fría de Rika. A Naruto le dio un escalofrió escucharla hablar de tal modo contra otra persona.

"Espera, tu cara me es conocida." Sugirió Takato aun estando alterado bajo el ataque sorpresa del Digimon de Rika.

"_Por supuesto, el sueño de Takato._" Recordó Naruto el relato del niño. "_Supuestamente soñó con la batalla entre Renamon y Lynxmon._" Por un momento hizo una pausa. Por alguna razón le molestaba que Takato hubiese soñado con Rika. El sentimiento se lo sacudió al recordar las palabras de su padre ante esta situación.

"_Siempre estudia la situación._"

Eran las palabras sabias de su padre que intentaba darle algo importante como enseñanza. Naruto siempre fue muy precipitado e impetuoso, y Minato buscaba lentamente enseñarle sobre las ventajas de la paciencia. Meses más tarde había logrado leves resultados, nada impresionante, pero por lo menos ahora Naruto se sentaba a estudiar por unos instantes la situación como lo hacía en estos momentos.

"Renamon no puede esperar más para pelear." Fueron las palabras de Rika.

Pareció que finalmente Takato logro salir de la impresión temprana para ver a su Digimon derribado contra la cerca metálica. Los ojos de Guilmon estaban desorbitados, completamente ignorante de sus alrededores luego de recibir tal golpe de Renamon. Su Tamer se acercó a ayudarle.

"Guilmon, ¿Te encuentras bien?" Pero el reptil rojo solo siguió aturdido de su entorno, pero logro regresar a sus sentidos y ponerse de pie.

"¿Acaso no eres un Digimon Tamer?" Cuestionó Rika al ver el nerviosismo excesivo que mostraba el muchacho.

"P-por supuesto que lo soy." Como acción inmediata Takato se llevó sus manos a sus googles sobre su cabeza, intentando de alguna forma intimidar a la joven, pero ella ni siquiera titubeo al verle. Naruto tuvo que tragarse una risa.

"¿Ah, sí? Pues entonces acabemos con esto. Todavía no aparece el Digi-campo de batalla así que alguien nos podrá ver." Esa respuesta tan directa hizo a Naruto suspirar. Sin duda que Rika no perdía su toque directo. De no ser porque ya se había encontrado con personas así en el pasado y porque ya se había acostumbrado a la forma de ser de Rika, seguramente que él estaría intimidado.

"¡Cómo te atreves a atacarlo tan cruelmente! ¡Guilmon acaba de nacer!" Finalmente Takato respondió con algo más de valor para defender a su Digimon.

"_Punto para el Tamer novato._" Pensó Naruto. A pesar de su apariencia evolutiva, Guilmon no correspondía mentalmente a su estado evolutivo. Cuando mucho el nivel intelectual de Guilmon superaba el de un bebe como Koromon. Aunque claro, Rika no sabía nada de esto.

"¿Acaba de nacer? ¿Acaso sigue en su etapa de entrenamiento?" Fue el cuestionamiento asertivo de Rika logrando con efectividad intimidar de nuevo al novato. Pero ya estando acostumbrándose a la forma de ser amenazante de Rika logro dar una respuesta.

"¡No! Guilmon solo está creciendo. Así fue como lo imagine antes de que naciera." Proclamo su Tamer.

"¿Qué? ¿Lo imaginaste?" Cuestionó Rika levemente sorprendida. Bueno, el propio Naruto estaba sorprendido ya que la primera vez que había visto a Guilmon fue en un papel de notas dibujado por Takato. "Bueno, eso no importa. ¡Renamon!" La Tamer recobro la compostura y dejo el paso a su Digimon.

"¡Espera!" Se interpuso Takato. "¡No te atrevas!"

"¡Deja de actuar de esa manera! ¡Se supone que eres un Tamer!" Gritó la Tamer de Renamon. Sus acciones en verdad que hacían enfadar a Rika, siendo Takato todo lo que no debía ser un Tamer. Era irritante verlo tambalearse ante cada uno de sus ataques verbales y la manera consentida en la que protegía a su Digimon. "Sabes con qué propósito nacieron todos los Digimon, ¿Cierto?"

"¿De que estas hablándome?" Cuestionó Takato al escuchar esas palabras.

Toda la discusión paso a segundo plano cuando Renamon siguió con su camino hacia Guilmon. Sin advertencia dio un salto enorme, quedando a una altura por mucho más superior que la de Guilmon. Sus brazos fueron separados para dar inicio a su poderoso ataque.

"**¡Koyousetsu!**" Era el característico ataque de Renamon conformando con varios cristales fragmentados en su entorno y todos estos fueron dirigidos hacia Guilmon.

El primer impulso de Naruto era saltar a la batalla, pero nuevamente se frenó con las lecciones de su padre y por fortuna estaba en lo cierto ya que los cristales de rebotaban en Guilmon o simplemente le rodearon, demostrando estar completamente inafectado ante el poderoso ataque. Más importante que eso era el estado de Guilmon, parecía estar en transe completamente enfocado sobre Renamon, su mirada tomo un aspecto primal como si fuera atacar en la menor provocación.

Aquello fue comprobado de inmediato. Renamon había aterrizado sobre la copa del árbol al mismo tiempo que Guilmon lanzaba una poderosa bola roja en su dirección. Hábilmente Renamon salto el ataque que dejo una perforación en el árbol y se lanzó directamente hacia su oponente. Sus miradas se cruzaron dándole a Rika una vista perfecta en su Digivice sobre Guilmon.

"¿No hay datos?" Reclamo Rika al ver que en su pantalla se mostraba al Digimon, pero no decía su nombre, características o ataques. "¿De dónde demonios salió ese Digimon?"

Ambos Digimon se lanzaron contra el otro buscando dominarse. Guilmon mordió el brazo de Renamon, mientras esta última dominaba a su oponente con una poderosa llave. Los dos se hicieron rápidamente una bola buscando ganar supremacía contra su oponente, pero rápidamente se dio a entender que los dos Digimon estaban bajo el control de sus instintos más básicos. En cuanto Naruto notó que Rika se llevó una mano a su portador de cartas, sabía que era el momento para actuar.

"Eres muy descuidada, Renamon." Declaro la Tamer notoriamente decepcionada.

"Son las Digicartas." Indicó Takato sorprendido.

"Esto se va a poner feo sino hago algo, Dattebayo." Declaro Naruto al mismo tiempo.

**[[Digimon Tamers OST: Slash]]**

Rika tomó la carta entre sus manos.

Naruto hizo aparecer el DigiCode en sus manos.

"**¡Cambio de Carta!/¡DigiSpirit Digivolves a!**"

La carta paso por la ranura del Digivice mientras que el DigiCode fue escaneado por el visor del Digivice. La transformación ocurrió mientras el armamento era materializado en el Digimon zorro, desapareciendo la entidad de Naruto y en su lugar apareciendo en su forma Digimon.

"**¡Armamento especial!/¡Agunimon!**"

El Digimon de los diez legendarios recién evolucionado esperó algunos instantes, ya que al parecer Guilmon corría con algo de suerte al esquivar tras recobrar el sentido el pulso del ataque del arma recién integrada a Renamon y escuchar los gritos de angustia provenientes de su Tamer. El ataque fue lo suficientemente fuerte para impulsar a Renamon en la dirección contraria mientras Guilmon despreocupadamente regresaba a Takato.

"¿Qué sucede, Takato?" Preguntó Guilmon corriendo a su Tamer.

"¡No te intimides, Renamon!" Indicó Rika al ver la inesperada acción de Guilmon, viéndolo regresar a sus cabales sintiéndose tan infantil y despreocupado como un niño. Aunque al verlo reunirse con su Tamer, Rika agregó algo más. "Si vuelves a fallar, jamás te lo perdonaré."

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para forzar la intervención de Agunimon en el campo de batalla. Renamon dio un salto para un ataque en picada contra Guilmon y su Tamer, quienes de momentos parecían haber olvidado la batalla. Justo antes de llegar, el Digimon de fuego hizo su aparición, tomando a Renamon por el antebrazo y arrojándola de vuelta a Rika. No viéndose dañada por la intervención, Renamon aterrizo junto a la joven de pie.

**[[Final de Canción]]**

"Creo que estas yendo demasiado lejos, Rika-chan." Indicó el Digimon recién revelado.

"Agunimon." Susurró sorprendida al verlo entrar en batalla, cosa que no había hecho hasta ahora. "¡Prometiste no meterte en mis batallas!"

"Nunca hable de no intervenir al atacar a otros Tamers." Fue la respuesta contraria del Digimon de Fuego. "En especial cuando no están haciendo daño a nadie."

"¿Qué Digimon es ese?" Se preguntó a si mismo Takato, al ver al Digimon de forma humana. No tardó en consultarlo con su Digivice. "Agunimon, de atributo Vacuna y nivel Campeón. Su especialidades son: Dardos de Fuego, Salamandra Ardiente y Golpe Salamandra." Anunció en voz alta.

"No hables como si se trataran de algo importante. Los Digimon están hechos para pelear y aumentan su fuerza tomando los datos de otros. ¡Esa es la verdad!" Gritó Rika.

"¿Eso quiere decir que también vienes por mis datos? ¿Tengo que preocuparme?" Ante estas palabras de Naruto, Rika quedó inmediatamente paralizada entendiendo inmediatamente a lo que se refería.

"_Naruto es estos momentos es un Digimon, Agunimon. ¡Por supuesto que no está hecho de simples datos! Pero… …es un Digimon. ¿Qué es lo que significa?_" Sin duda eso había callado cualquier reclamo que pudiera formular. Una paradoja que no sería fácilmente solucionada, no bajo la cerrada mente de Rika. "_Si Renamon debiera de absorber los datos de Agunimon, ¿Estaría absorbiendo también a Naruto? Pero es un humano en el cuerpo de un Digimon._" Por primera vez la llamada Reina Digimon no tenía algo con fundamento para responder.

"¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo aquí?" Ninguno de los presentes esperó ver llegar a alguien, y en el caso de Naruto y Takato, mucho menos a alguien de su propia escuela. Aunque este ya hubiera sido conocido por ambos como un Tamer, afirmando ese título con el conocido Terriermon a su lado.

Ante su llegada, Terriermon corrió con notable entusiasmo hacia los Digimon presentes quedando entre Agunimon y Renamon. Entre tanto Rika miraba sorprendida la intrusión de este nuevo Digimon, no esperando conocer a otro Tamer en el mismo día.

"No sabía que habían tantos Digimon en el Mundo Real." Se dijo a si misma Rika, no ocultando su impresión.

"Vaya, se nota que ambos son muy fuertes. ¿Llevan mucho tiempo luchando? ¿Ya han Digievolucionado?" Preguntó sin pena el Digimon con grandes orejas, y con notable curiosidad natural.

"Terriermon, ¿Con que propósito haces esas preguntas?" Cuestionó el Tamer del curioso Digimon.

"Con ninguno en especial." Sonrió el Digimon dando unas torpes vueltas con sus orejas. "¡Momantai!"

"Tch, este lugar ya está demasiado lleno. ¡Vamos, Renamon!" Sin esperar algo más y con mucho que pensar en mente, Rika se marchó junto a su Digimon. No sin antes darle una última mirada a Agunimon, quien igualmente mantenía su mirada en ella.

Viendo que la razón por la que había intervenido se marchó, Agunimon iba a realizar lo mismo solo para ser detenido por la voz del Tamer de nombre desconocido y quien parecía estar analizando su información de su Digivice. "¿Quién es tu Tamer? ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?" Cuestionó.

"Es descortés preguntar sin siquiera presentarse, además que sabes quién soy." Respondió Agunimon, cerciorándose en todo momento el no soltar su ya conocido tic verbal. Sería muy fácil revelar su identidad y por el momento no estaba seguro de querer revelar su identidad a todos los Tamers.

"Soy Henry Wong, y él es mi Digimon, Terriermon." Se presentó, al parecer notando su descortesía al tener un tono algo avergonzado.

"Yo soy Takato Matsuki y él es mi Digimon, Guilmon." Agregó Takato, imitando a Henry.

Al presentar a Guilmon, los ojos de este se encontraron con los de Agunimon. El guerrero legendario del fuego inmediatamente sintió una incómoda pulsación provenir de su Digivice por instantes, al mismo tiempo que por el mismo intervalo de tiempo se mostraba el lado bestial de Guilmon. Con suerte fue un segundo. Aturdido por la extraña sensación tardó unos instantes más regresar.

"No tengo un Tamer, ni necesito uno." Aclaró Agunimon contestando la primera pregunta, e inmediatamente pasó a la segunda. "De momento no puedo revelar mis intenciones, salvo que no son malas. Aunque por lo rápido que están avanzando estos eventos, creo que pronto se enteraran de todo." Y en un estallido de fuego, el Digimon sin Tamer desapareció.

"¡Espera!" Gritó Takato. "¿Cómo conoces a esa chica?" La pregunta quedo sin contestar.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Un día había pasado y esta vez sin ver a Rika. Era ya tiempo después de la escuela y esta vez se dirigió directo a casa para estar con su padre entrenando desde temprano. Los ejercicios que le daba Minato eran bastante específicos ya que estaban diseñados para maximizar el rendimiento físico sin atrofiar el crecimiento. A largo plazo aumentaría su velocidad y fuerza, mientras que al mismo tiempo se construía un sólido Taijutsu. Igualmente practicaba ninjutsu, mejorando lo más posible su **Rasengan** así como si afinidad elemental Viento con la ayuda, mucho a la sorpresa de Minato y Kushina, de ninjutsu **Kage Bunshin**. Sin duda que su hijo les sorprendía y su progreso era notable. En estos momentos, con solo ocho meses de entrenamiento bajo Minato, Naruto era tan fuerte como lo fue cuanto tuvo 16 años sin su Modo Sabio. Lo que restaba de ahora en adelante era llegar un nivel más allá.

Mientras tanto el nuevo integrante en la familia participaba en el entrenamiento, mejorando la estrategia de Veemon gracias a la ayuda de su Tamer y de constantes combates en contra de Naruto y Minato. Eso resultaba ser de gran ayuda. El Digimon de color azul y blanco calzó en la familia a la perfección, como si siempre hubiera pertenecido.

El momento familiar llego a su fin con Naruto sintiendo otra pulsación incomoda viniendo de su Digivice. Curioso siguió su instinto, excusándose previamente con su familia. Con forme corría por las calles ocasionalmente el Digivice volvía a pulsar señalando el camino. Esto de algún modo preocupaba a Naruto. Para él estaba claro que no era Agunimon quien estaba haciendo eso, era probablemente el DigiSpirit Bestia. Uno que por alguna razón aun no podía utilizar en batalla. Requería algo más y no estaba seguro de que iba a agradarle. Se sentía familiar, como cuando usaba el chakra de Kurama antes de tener dominio sobre su lado oscuro.

Era volátil, bestial, poderoso y peligroso.

Apartándose de esos oscuros pensamientos noto que su Digivice lo había guiado a un estacionamiento donde una batalla era librada. De hecho nunca espero llegar en el momento adecuado para atestiguar algo verdaderamente increíble.

**[[Digimon Tamers OST: EVO – Instrumental]]**

**Evolution**

"**Terriermon digivolves a…**"

La metamorfosis comenzó en frente a los ojos de Naruto. La piel externa del Digimon se desprendía revelando su interior de datos al mismo tiempo que el resplandor del Digivice de Henry revelaba un huevo de luz verde que le protegía. En el interior las mejoras eran instaladas revelando las nuevas extensiones de su cuerpo más grandes, y en cada mano una ametralladora era formada. Para finalizar una correa de balas era puesta contra su tórax. El huevo estallo revelando al nuevo monstruo digital.

"…**Gargomon.**"

Fue cuando comenzó el descontrol. Naruto tenía muy poco tiempo para analizar la situación. Al parecer Guilmon y Renamon estaban luchando otra vez a presión de la propia Rika sobre Takato, fue cuando Henry llego para intentar detener el conflicto. De algún modo esto desato la Digi-evolución de Terriermon a Gargomon, y ahora este último disparaba completamente sin control alguno. Renamon se las arregló para atacar los ojos del Digimon de Henry, pero este aún se mantenía disparando con una sonrisa.

La sangre de Naruto se heló cuanto notó el siguiente objetivo.

Rika.

Estando lejos de la vista de los niños, sin siquiera notar al diminuto Digimon blanco que le observaba, Digi-evolucionó.

"**DigiSpirit digivolves a…**" Los autos cubrieron los signos de la transformación. En un instante Naruto pasaba corriendo por detrás de los autos, al siguiente ya había cambiado. "**…Agunimon.**" Saltó inmediatamente sobre un auto para luego darse impulso, saltar hacia uno de los pilares del estacionamiento y potenciar más impulso. En instantes estaba golpeando desde el costado a Gargomon, quitándolo de la aterrorizada Rika. Ni Renamon o Guilmon pudieron reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido. "**¡Salamandra Ardiente: Entrada Dinámica!"** Con un poderoso fuego dejo incrustado y humeando a Gargomon contra la pared opuesta.

Ahora Agunimon estaba en frente a Rika.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Preguntó Agunimon. Pero Rika no respondió, estaba demasiado asustada por lo sucedido. Se le notaba su respiración acelerada y no había que tener súper oído para escuchar los acelerados y fuertes latidos de su corazón. "Renamon, saquemos a Rika-chan de aquí." A sorpresa de todo el mundo, incluso de la propia Rika la levanto y la llevo estilo nupcial, no sin antes mirar fijamente a Henry. "Deberías controlar mejor a tu Digimon, si no quieres matar a alguien accidentalmente."

La mirada fulminante de Agunimon fue suficiente para hacer tragar aire y saliva al Tamer sonoramente.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ni creas que te agradeceré." Fueron las palabras de Rika tras recobrar la calma, posterior a lo ocurrido y caminando junto a Naruto de regreso a casa. Se le podía ver notablemente roja, probablemente ante la vergüenza de ser llevada por Agunimon, aunque fuera por poco tiempo.

"No estoy buscando gracias." Respondió Naruto de manera indiferente, ya estaba acostumbrado a ese comportamiento por parte de ella. "Eso si…" Naruto dejó de caminar. Rika, pasos más adelante, igualmente se detuvo al ver que no avanzaba. "Solo te quería pedir que guardaras el secreto de mi identidad a los otros Tamers. No estoy seguro si revelarme ante ellos sea apropiado."

Rika pareció meditativa por instantes, calculando la situación.

"Si, supongo que tienes razón." Finalmente anuncio. "Pero ni te imagines que voy a permitir que sigas interponiéndote en mis batallas. Incluso si es en contra de otro Tamer. Necesito que Renamon continúe absorbiendo información para que alcance la siguiente etapa de evolución."

"Eso está por verse, Rika-chan." Contradijo el rubio, pero el tono bromista se volvió serio repentinamente. "Aunque te recomiendo que cambies esa mentalidad'ttebayo. Desde ya siento que absorber información no es lo más importante para alcanzar la Digi-evolución."

Se quedaron en silencio por instantes, con Rika aun intentando buscar la forma de hacer entender a Naruto del único objetivo de los Digimon. Lamentablemente, la seriedad de dicho ambiente fue rápidamente cancelado ante cierta idea que surgió de la mente de joven de castaño rojizo. La ira lleno su mente ante la falta de respeto constante del rubio quien no parecía entender por razones o golpes.

"¡Te he dicho que no me digas Rika-chan!"

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong>

**Hoy estamos al dos por uno. Siento el abandono, tanto en esta historia como en general. Mi tiempo libre leve. Como ya pueden deducir Naruto no tendra grandes intervensiones en las peleas iniciales, más que nada es para hacer madurar a los Tamers por lo que se tardará relativamente poco en llegar a la saga de los devas. Previo a esto se concentra más en el desarrollo de Naruto y Rika, asi como en el control de los DigiSpirit, porque hay cierto DigiSpirit que causara bastantes problemas. Ya en la saga del DigiMundo habrá mayor capitulos en lo referente a Naruto, ya que mientras los Tamers hacen lo suyo, Naruto tambien hará algo diferente.**

**Bueno, no quiero quitar las sorpresas. Entre tanto no se pierdan mis encuestas en mi perfil/profile, solo hagan click en mi nombre de usuario y veran al inicio de pagina una encuesta [Poll], cambiara cada cierto tiempo. ¡Se agradecen los Reviews!"**


End file.
